


Blind Date Leads to Love

by Sara1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bath Sex, Betrayal, Blind Date, Blindfolds, Bubble Bath, Counseling, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Counseling, Fooling Around, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Immigration, Lies, Love, Making Love, Marking, Marriage, Marriage Counseling, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mates, Mating, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Parties, Past Rape, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Surgery, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, True Mates, Vaginal Sex, finding out the truth, hospital stay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-21 20:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: When Goten sets him up on a blind date, Trunks doesn’t believe it will go anywhere. However, when he meets the girl gets to know her, he starts to fall for her; she also falls for him.Meanwhile, Vegeta Bulma are having problems… everyone can see it. So, to make his wife happy, Vegeta reluctantly agrees to see a marriage counselor.Now edited with Grammarly
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Trunks x Peach

Vegeta x Bulma 

Goten x Mocha

Bulla

Piccolo

Gohan x Videl

Goku x Chi-Chi

* * *

“Why are you doing this to me?” Trunks complained as he and Goten went to get something to eat.

“What’s going on?” Bulma and Vegeta asked, looking up at the two.

“Goten set me up on a blind date this Saturday.” Trunks said, annoyed.

“That sounds like a great idea. Here me out; you haven’t been out with anyone since Mai cheated on you. You can finally get out and meet new people and perhaps find your one true love. You never know until you try. And who knows; maybe you’ll have a good time. What is this girl like?” Bulma asked, looking at Goten.

“He doesn’t need to be dating; he needs to be training.” Vegeta seriously said, very annoyed.

“Not everything has to be about fighting Vegeta. Go ahead Goten.” Bulma snapped and then said kindly.

“Well, her name is Peach; she’s sixteen, but will be seventeen in about two months on September 12th. She’s a sweet, caring, smart and shy girl; but I heard from her best friend that she’s a serious fighter–even if she’s not the best at it.” Goten explained.

“She sounds like a great girl.” Bulma happily said.

“Wait… Isn’t Peach the name of Taffy’s best friend?” Trunks suspiciously asked.

“Who is Taffy?” Bulma asked, confused.

“Goten’s girlfriend…” Trunks mumbled.

“Oh, I see. Well, have fun.” Bulma said as she dragged Vegeta out of the room.

“Oh, come on Trunks; do this not for me, but for Taffy.” Goten said, pleading with Trunks.

“Why would I do something for someone I don’t know?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

“Come on Trunks…” Goten whined.

“Fine… But you owe me.” Trunks seriously said.

“Ok. Cool. Anything; you name it.” Goten happily said.

“I’ll tell you when I know what I want.” Trunks calmly said.

“Ok.” Goten nervously said.

“So…what does this girl look like? What is she? Is she human?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

“I don’t know; I never met her. I only know what Taffy told me.” Goten explained as he backed up a little.

“Great…” Trunks sighed, frustrated.

“I’m sure you’ll have fun.” Bulma said, walking by.

“Where’s dad?” Bulla urgently asked as she came running in through the front door.

“He just left to go train with Goku.” Bulma said, slightly annoyed.

“Aww man…” Bulla complained.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Bulma asked, looking at her daughter.

“I wanted him to take me shopping…” Bulla explained.

“You just went Shopping two days ago. You don’t need to go again.” Bulma sternly said.

“But there’s this new outfit that I absolutely need; I can’t live without it.” Bulla said in a dramatic tone.

“Bulla no; you don’t need it. Your father and I are not your personal bank; you can’t get whatever you want whenever you want all of the time.” Bulma said, dead serious.

“Wel–I’m not going to stand here and watch this.” Trunks sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

“What are you going to do?” Goten asked, looking at his best friend.

“I guess I’m going to find something nice to wear seeing as I have a date Saturday.” Trunks said, very annoyed.

“About time.” Bulla mumbled.

“Bulla! Trunks, do you need some money to get a new outfit?” Bulma sweetly asked after exclaiming in shock.

“No, I’m good; I have a few good pairs of clothes in my closet.” Trunks said as he and Goten started walking away.

“Ok.” Bulma said with a smile.

“What the hell mom?!” Bulla screeched.

“What?” Bulma asked, confused.

“Why does he get to have money for a new outfit, but I don’t?” Bulla asked, frustrated.

“Because, your brother never asks for anything. You on the other hand, always ask for something new. Now go work on your schoolwork that I know you’ve been avoiding.” Bulma said as she went to start baking.

“Fine…” Bulla mumbled as she went to get her schoolwork and sat at the table.

** With Vegeta & Goku: **

“You seem like you’re in a foul mood–more than usual.” Goku said as they sparred back and forth.

“Your boy set my boy up on some date…” Vegeta growled.

“That’s great! I mean he hasn’t been out since Mai cheated on him and went back with Pilaf; he deserves some happiness.” Goku said with a smile.

“He should be concentrating on becoming stronger; not dating.” Vegeta said, very annoyed.

“But don’t you want him to be happy?” Goku asked, confused.

“He’s got his whole life ahead of him for happiness. But he should always be concentrating on becoming stronger.” Vegeta said, very seriously.

“Still the same old Vegeta.” Goku shook his head with a smile…


	2. Chapter 2

** Saturday: **

“Trunks, Goten is here! Are you going on a date as well; you look very nice.” Bulma called from the kitchen and then asked, looking at Goten.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes; he’s fifteen minutes early!” Trunks called out his door, half-naked.

“Yes; Taffy and I have a date as well. We’re also going to make sure they don’t bale or whatever. And thank you.” Goten said with a smile. He was wearing a nice red dress shirt with black dress pants.

“That’s a good idea; he’s pretty good at baling out.” Bulla said, looking at Goten.

“Bulla, behave.” Bulma said, looking at her daughter.

“Yes, mother.” Bulla said, going to her room.

“That girl...” Bulma sighed as Vegeta walked in.

“What about Bulla this time?” Vegeta asked, slightly annoyed.

“Nothing dear.” Bulma sighed, annoyed.

“What’s he doing here?” Vegeta asked, looking at Goten.

“He’s here to pick Trunks up for his date.” Bulma calmly said.

“Useless. I’m going to the training room.” Vegeta said, annoyed.

“Ok...” Bulma sighed as she went to sit down.

“Ok, I’m ready.” Trunks said, walking out of his room, wearing a nice pair of blue jeans, a nice blue dress shirt, and dress shoes.

“Oh Trunks; you look so handsome!” Bulma happily exclaimed as she began taking pictures of her son.

“Mom... What are you wearing? Just where are we going?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

“My mom made me wear this. And we’re just going to dinner and a walk on the beach afterwards. Then we’ll take the girls home and then it’ll all be done with.” Goten said, looking at Trunks.

“Fine…” Trunks sighed, annoyed as he looked at Goten.

“Now you be on your best behavior and be polite.” Bulma sternly said.

“Yes mom, I know.” Trunks said, slightly annoyed.

“Well, we’d better be heading out now.” Goten said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Are we picking the girls up or meeting them someplace?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten as they left.

“We’re going to meet them at the restaurant. That reminds me...” Goten said, pulling out a blindfold.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Trunks said, annoyed.

“Sorry. Can you see anything?” Goten asked, placing the blindfold on Trunks before leading him to the car.

“No, I can’t see anything. I’m guessing this is Taffy’s idea…” Trunks mumbled, annoyed. 

“Yes—this was her idea. But it’s kind of fun, right?” Goten asked as he started driving.

…………

Silence.

“Maybe not... Trunks, this is for your own good; you need to move on. I know you loved her; but she obviously didn’t love you back.” Goten stated as he looked over to Trunks.

“I am over her; I’ve been over her for a while now. She made her decision. And while, yes, I loved her; we weren’t connected. I knew we weren’t meant to be.” Trunks calmly explained.

“How do you know when you’ve connected with the right girl?” Gohan asked, confused.

“Dad said he didn’t know until he met mom and he let his guard down. He never planned to fall in love. Although, he would never admit it; he felt feelings for mom when he first met her. He said it felt like his heart was fluttering, his breath was taken away, he had sweaty palms and every time he would look at other women, he would see her. Why do you ask? Wait—you haven’t felt any of that with Taffy, have you?” Trunks asked, kind of shocked.

“No, I haven’t—I really thought she was the one...” Goten sighed as he continued to drive.

“Well—date her for a while yet; see where it goes.” Trunks said calmly.

“I will. Thanks buddy.” Goten said with a smile.

“You’re welcome. Now, can I take this damn thing off?” Trunks asked, very annoyed.

“Not until we get to the restaurant.” Goten sternly said, but with a mischievous smile.

“You’re an ass.” Trunks said as he leaned back in his seat.

“Yep.” Goten said simply with that same smile.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the music playing on the radio.

“Ok, we’re here.” Goten said as he let Trunks out of the car.

“Good. Now can I take this thing off?” Trunks asked, annoyed.

“Hehehe. You were right; he really doesn’t like this kind of stuff.” Trunks heard Taffy say with what sounded like a smile.

“No, not until we’re inside and seated.” Goten said, leading Trunks in.

“Is it just Taffy, or is this Peach here as well?” Trunks asked as calmly as he could.

“I’m here.” A young-sounding girl said softly.

“Let’s head in.” Taffy said happily, leading the way.

“How may I help you? Uhh...” The restaurant’s greeter asked and then just kind of stared in shock.

“We have reservations under Taffy Apal.” Taffy calmly said.

“Yes—so four?” The greeter asked, still confused.

“Yes—and no. We need two tables close to one another, but far enough apart. Sorry, I know this may seem weird. But we set these two up on a blind date and we just didn’t want them to run away.” Taffy calmly explained.

“Oh, ok. Now this all makes sense. Please, follow me.” The greeter politely said.

“Thank you.” The group said as they followed along.

Trunks and Peach were seated first—in a back corner. 

Goten and Taffy were seated in front so that neither Trunks nor Peach could escape.

“Your waiters will be with you in just a moment.” The greeter said both times he sat the couples.

As soon as he was gone, Taffy and Goten went to Trunks and Peach and removed their blindfolds before quickly making their way back to their table.

As soon as their eyes adjusted and everything, Trunks couldn’t stop staring at Peach; she had long peach-colored hair, light green eyes, and brown and white cat ears.

‘She’s really cute. This feeling? Is she really the one?’ Trunks asked himself while she blushed.

“So—you must be Trunks.” Peach softly said, looking at Trunks.

“Yes. And you must be Peach. Goten didn’t tell me how cute you were.” Trunks said, looking at her.

“Oh um—thank you. Taffy didn’t tell me you were so handsome.” Peach said before looking down, causing Trunks to chuckle a little.

“So, did Taffy set you up on this date for a reason?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach.

“She said I owed her.” Peach softly said.

“For what?” Trunks asked, interested.

“For finding me a place to live when I first got to Earth.” Peach said, looking at Trunks while playing with her fingers.

“So, you’re not from Earth then—I thought so. So where are you from then? What are you exactly?” Trunks asked, really interested, looking at Peach.

“No, I’m not from Earth; I’m from a planet called Jade. But I was born on a planet called Planet Neko. I’m half Nekodian and Saiyan witch.” Peach explained.

“Saiyan witch? I’ve never heard of that before; I’m half Saiyan.” Trunks said calmly.

“You’re half Saiyan? I only sense human on you.” Peach said, astonished.

“Yes, I’m half Saiyan and half human. What’s a Saiyan witch?” Trunks asked again.

“Rare, only female, and considered a myth. My mom and two others were the strongest and then there were a few that weren’t as strong. The only reason anybody knew Saiyan witches are Saiyans is because of the ape tails we were born with. The witch part comes with the magic we can use—well, normal witches can use; my magic isn’t very strong. All I can do is small magic; nothing like what my mother could do.” Peach softly explained.

“I’m Gaisha and I’ll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you to drink?” Their waitress, Gaisha, politely asked.

“Go ahead.” Trunks said, looking at Peach.

“Ok umm—can I get a strawberry banana smoothie?” Peach softly asked.

“Of course. And you?” Gaisha asked, looking at Trunks.

“I’ll just have an orange juice.” Trunks said calmly.

“Ok. Do you know what you’d like to eat, or do you still need some time?” Gaisha asked, looking at Trunks and Peach.

“Umm—Peach?” Trunks asked, looking at her.

“I know what I want.” Peach softly said.

“Same here; we can order now.” Trunks calmly said.

“Ok, whenever you’re ready.” Gaisha calmly said.

“Hey, I don’t mean to interrupt. Sorry, when you bring a check, bring it to me and my girlfriend; we’re paying for them tonight.” Goten said, popping up out of nowhere.

“Ok. Duly noted.” Gaisha said before Goten went back to his table.

“What can I get you two?” Gaisha asked, turning her attention back to Trunks and Peach.

“Can I get a large Fettuccine Alfredo please?” Peach softly asked after Trunks motioned to her to go first.

“Ok. That comes with soup or salad.” Gaisha said, looking at Peach.

“Salad please. And could there be no onions in there?” Peach asked, looking up at Gaisha.

“Of course. And you?” Gaisha asked, looking at Trunks.

“I’ll take an extra-large meat lover's lasagna.” Trunks calmly said.

“Of course. Yours also comes with a choice of soup or salad.” Gaisha calmly said.

“Salad please.” Trunks calmly said.

“Do you want onions?” Gaisha asked.

“On the side please.” Trunks calmly replied.

“Is that all?” Gaisha asked.

“Can we get some of these Chicken Alfredo Poppers?” Peach asked, looking at Gaisha.

“Of course. Anything else?” Gaisha asked with a smile as she wrote everything down.

“Breadsticks?” Trunks asked, looking around.

“Oh, of course. I’ll get those right out to you; they should’ve been here already.” Gaisha said, embarrassed.

“It’s perfectly ok.” Trunks politely said.

“Anything else?” Gaisha asked, red in the face.

“No, that’s all.” Trunks and Peach said at the same time.

“Ok. I’ll be out with your drinks and poppers in just a little bit.” Gaisha said before leaving.

“So—I’m guessing a Nekodian is a cat-type of being?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach.

“Yes, from Planet Neko. Full Nekodains have ears, tails, whiskers, other cat-like features and can turn into two different types of cats: a regular little house cat and a something like a giant cat-like monster. As a half-Nekodian, I only have ears and claws.” Peach explained.

“Can you transform?” Trunks curiously asked.

“No—or rather I never have, so I really don’t know; it gives me a headache to try. And I know I’m supposed to turn into an ape-like monster in the full moon; but my dad removed my tail after I was born so that that wouldn’t happen.” Peach explained.

“So you're a Saiyan witch on your mother’s side and Nekodian on your father’s side?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Peach said calmly.

“What do your parents think about this blind dating thing?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach.

“Oh—umm—they can’t really say much; they’re both dead. My mom died when I was three and my dad died when I was eight. That’s why I was living on Planet Jade—until it was attacked by some unseen force.” Peach sadly answered just before drinks arrived.

“Thank you.” Peach and Trunks said before Gaisha disappeared.

“How long ago was that?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach as she looked down at her hands.

“Huh?” Peach asked, confused.

“How long have you been on Earth?” Trunks asked again.

“Oh ummm—two years.” Peach softly answered, thinking a little.

“Two years? And you’re sixteen?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach.

“Yes, but I’ll be seventeen in a few months.” Peach said with a soft smile that made Trunks melt.

“So, you’ve been on your own since fourteen?” Trunks asked, shocked.

“Yes, but I’m not alone anymore; I recently found a mother cat and her three kittens. They keep me company; we talk.” Peach softly explained.

“So, you can understand cats?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach.

“Yes; it’s one of my specialties. How old are you?” Peach asked as Gaisha came back with the salad, onions on the side, Chicken Alfredo Poppers, and breadsticks.

“Thank you.” Peach and Trunks said at the same time.

“You’re welcome. Your food will be out in just a little bit.” Gaisha said before disappearing.

“May I have some poppers?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach.

“As long as I can have some breadsticks.” Peach said with a genuine smile that made Trunks’s heart soar.

“Of course.” Trunks said with a smile that made Peach blush like crazy.

“So—how old are you?” Peach asked shyly, looking at Trunks.

“I just turned nineteen a few months ago.” Trunks calmly said.

“That’s cool.” Peach said as she ate her salad.

“I know I thought this was going to be stupid—but I’m actually having fun.” Trunks said with a smile.

“Me too.” Peach softly said with a soft smile.

“So, why did Taffy make you do this? Goten wanted me to get out and have a good time. I apparently have been dull and lifeless since my ex cheated on me.” Trunks explained, looking at Peach, who seemed to freeze up.

“I’m sorry.” Peach softly said as she stopped eating.

“Are you alright?” Trunks asked, becoming concerned.

“She said I owed her because she not only found me a place to live when I first got her—she also saved me last year. A man I didn’t—and still don’t know, raped me; she came up and knocked him over the head and had some people call the police to take him away. She said I needed to learn how to trust. But mainly because I owed her.” Peach said, picking at her fingers; she was becoming upset.

“I’m sorry.” Trunks softly said, but inside he was seething. How dare some man touch her?

He wanted to say more, but Gaisha came back with their food.

“Ok. One large Fettuccine Alfredo and one extra-large Meat Lovers Lasagna.

“Thank you.” Peach and Trunks said at the same time.

“You’re very welcome. Is there anything else I can get you?” Gaisha asked.

“No, thank you.” Trunks and Peach said at the same time.

“Ok. Well enjoy your food.” Gaisha said with a smile before leaving.

“We will, thank you.” Trunks said as she walked away.

“So, you’re younger than Taffy?” Trunks asked, changing the subject as they started to eat their food.

“Younger—by a few years.” Peach said, shocking Trunks.

“What? She’s only seventeen, isn’t she?” Trunks asked, confused.

“No. She and her friends are all twenty or twenty-one; she’s twenty-one—I think.” Peach said, staring at Trunks.

“Excuse me.” Trunks said, getting up.

“Ok.” Peach said, a bit confused.

** With Trunks & Goten: **

“Hey Trunks, what’s up?” Goten asked when he saw Trunks.

“I need to use the bathroom.” Trunks said, walking away.

“Uh-oh...” Taffy said, worried.

“Don’t worry; I’ll stop him.” Goten said, getting up to follow Trunks.

“Trunks wait!” Goten called just as Trunks got to the bathroom; they both went in.

“Come on; you have to give Peach a chance. She’s not that bad, is she?” Goten asked, looking at Trunks.

“No, she’s great; she’s the one; the one I’m meant to be with.” Trunks simply said.

“Congratulations. But what’s wrong then?” Goten asked, confused.

“She just told me something about Taffy that I don’t know if you know.” Trunks stoically said.

“What is it?” Goten asked, still confused.

“How old do you think she is?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

“Seventeen. Why? Isn’t she? What’s going on? What did Peach say to you?” Goten asked, demanding an answer.

“Peach told me that Taffy is actually twenty or twenty-one. And I don’t think she’s lying.” Trunks seriously said.

“What?!” Goten exclaimed in shock.

“That’s what she told me.” Trunks calmly replied.

“Are you sure?” Goten asked, calming down.

“Yes.” Trunks calmly but thoughtfully replied. That was how Goten knew he was serious.

“What am I going to do? I can’t date a liar.” Goten said, freaking out again.

“Calm down. Let’s finish dinner first. Then afterwards you can confront her. But for now, let’s have a nice dinner.” Trunks calmly said.

“Ok.” Goten said before calming down some more. They then headed back to their dates—after using the bathroom and washing their hands.

** With Bulma & Vegeta: Earlier: **

“Vegeta!” Bulma yelled, barging into the training room.

“What do you want, woman? You know better than to come in here when I’m training!” Vegeta yelled, annoyed.

“We need to talk!” Bulma yelled back.

“About what?!” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“About our son and his feelings!” Bulma yelled at Vegeta until he was standing right in front of her.

“What about our son?” Vegeta asked, calming down but still annoyed.

“He’s not like you completely; he doesn’t want to fight and become stronger all the time. He wants a normal life.” Bulma seriously said, crossing her arms over her chest while tapping her foot.

“He is my son and part of my bloodline; he will train and become stronger!” Vegeta yelled back, becoming furious.

“He’s my son too and a part of my bloodline as well! Vegeta—I can’t do this anymore...” Bulma sighed, shaking her head before walking away.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Vegeta called back but received no answer.

** Two Hours Later: **

“Where are you going? Vegeta asked, looking at his wife; he had come to apologize.

“I’m going to pick up Trunks and his new girlfriend. I’m not a hundred percent sure what’s going on; but what I do is that Peach is living in that rundown haunted house two towns away.” Bulma calmly said.

“So you’re taking her home?” Vegeta asked, confused.

“I’m going to pick them and Peach’s cats up; they’re coming here.” Bulma calmly answered.

“What do you mean  _ they’re _ coming here?” Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Trunks asked if Peach and her cats could come stay with us and I said yes—as long as he was aware, she would have her own room.” Bulma sternly replied.

“Where are you going to put her?” Bulla asked after hearing the conversation.

“In the guest room across from Trunks.” Bulma calmly answered.

“Aren’t you worried he’ll just sneak over to her room in the middle of the night?” Bulla asked.

“No. Bulla, your brother is a good boy; he knows better than to break my trust.” Bulma calmly replied.

“Ok...” Bulla suspiciously replied.

“He threatened to move out, didn’t he?” Vegeta asked, looking directly at Bulma.

“No, he didn’t. He simply asked if she could come stay with us or if I could find her and her cats a safe place.” Bulma calmly replied.

“Then why is she coming here?! Why didn’t you find her somewhere else?!” Vegeta asked, pissed off.

“Because she needs safety and a family; she needs Trunks. He says she’s the one—his soulmate. He says they’ve connected. I’m not going to separate him from his mate. Plus, most places won’t allow her to have her cats; I will.” Bulma said, pissed off as well.

“Why are you so mad at me as of late?” Vegeta asked, finally asking what Bulma wanted to hear for so long now.

“Because you’re you and you refuse to change or understand just a little bit. Trunks is not like you in every little way. Fighting isn’t everything. What will it take for you to understand that?” Bulma asked, becoming upset.

“What do you want me to do—change overnight?” Vegeta asked, throwing his arms up in the air.

“No, I just want you to listen and understand!” Bulma exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks.

“Great... Do you want me to see that marriage counselor?” Vegeta sarcastically asked.

“I would love that; I’ll make an appointment for Thursday or Friday.” Bulma said before leaving before Vegeta could say anything; all he could do is stand there in utter shock.

“Fan-fucking-tastic!” Vegeta yelled as he went back to his training room.

** Back With Trunks & The Gang: **

“How is everything going?” Gaisha asked, coming back after about half an hour or so.

“Really good... But I’m full—” Peach softly answered.

“Would you like a to-go box?” Gaisha politely asked.

“Yes please.” Peach said with a smile.

“And you?” Gaisha asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes, please.” Trunks calmly answered, taking a deep breath at the same time as Peach.

‘She’s the one; she’s my true mate.’ Trunks thought to himself as they waited.

“Are you two ready to go?” Goten and Taffy asked, walking over with their to-go boxes.

“We’re just waiting on our to-go boxes.” Trunks calmly answered.

Just then, Gaisha came back with the boxes and the bill.

“We’ll take that and meet you outside.” Taffy said as she took their bill and headed out with Goten.

“Does he not know?” Peach asked as they poured their food into the styrofoam boxes.

“I told him when we went to the bathroom earlier. Speaking of which—do you need to go?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach.

“No, I’m ok.” Peach answered with a smile.

“Well, we’d better be going.” Trunks said as he took the boxes before they started walking out of the restaurant.

“Uh-oh...” Trunks said when they walked out and saw Goten and Taffy arguing.

“I can’t believe you opened your big mouth and told Goten everything!” Taffy yelled at Peach when she saw her and Trunks.

“Hey! Relax. She didn’t tell Goten anything, I did.” Trunks said right away, defending Peach.

“But in order for you to know, she would’ve had to tell you!” Taffy yelled.

“And I’m glad she did.” Goten said calmly.

“Goten...” Taffy started.

“Why didn’t you tell me how old you were?” Goten asked, putting his hand up.

“I didn’t think you’d be interested in dating an older woman...” Taffy said, looking at Goten.

“I don’t have a problem with dating an older woman, I have a problem dating liars. That’s why I’m breaking up with you.” Goten seriously said as he motioned for Trunks and Peach to get into the car.

“What? Just because I lied about my age?” Taffy asked in shock.

“If you’re lying about your age, you’re probably lying about other things. And I can’t deal with that. Get in the car and I’ll drive you home.” Goten seriously answered.

“I’m sorry.” Peach sadly said.

“Don’t be.” “You should be.” Trunks, Goten, and Taffy all said at the same time.

Once again, Goten and Taffy sat in the front while Trunks and Peach sat in the back.

“Just drop us off at Peach’s place; we live in the same neighborhood. And I want my dress back.” Taffy coldly said.

“Ok.” Peach said softly, head tilted down.

** Half an Hour Later: **

The rest of the way was silent.

“This is where you live?” Trunks and Goten asked in shock when they saw a rundown shack that was known to be haunted.

“Yes; Taffy found it for me.” Peach said as she and Taffy got out of the car—as did Trunks.

“What are you doing?” Goten asked, confused.

“You go home; I’ll stay here with Peach until my mom can come get me.” Trunks said as he pulled out his cell phone and turned it on.

“Ok. I’ll see you later.” Goten said before driving off.

“What are you doing?” Taffy and Peach asked at the same time—Peach confused, and Taffy angrily.

“Goten had to go home and I’d just be in the way. I’m going to call my mom.” Trunks calmly answered.

“Ok. You—go get my dress off and hand it over. I’ll see you tomorrow when you come over to help me with my chores.” Taffy said, following Peach inside.

“Good lord—” Trunks sighed before dialing his mom.

_ “Hello?” _ Bulma calmly asked.

“Mom, it’s Trunks.” Trunks simply answered.

_ “Trunks, how was your date?” _ Bulma excitedly asked.

“Really good actually. She’s actually the one; she’s my mate.” Trunks seriously said, and Bulma could hear it in his voice.

_ “Congratulations. When are you coming home?” _ Bulma asked with a smile.

“About that—” Trunks started.

_ “What’s going on?” _ Bulma asked, concerned.

“Peach is living two towns over in that old haunted, abandoned shack. Do you know what I’m talking about?” Trunks asked.

_ “I know exactly what you’re talking about. Why would she be living there?” _ Bulma asked, clearly shocked.

“She’s only been on Earth for two years; Taffy took her there and is now being a total bitch about Peach owing her and shit. I was just wondering if Peach and her cats could come stay with us or if you could find her somewhere safe?” Trunks asked over the phone.

_ “She’s really important to you—already?” _ Bulma asked, shocked.

“Yes.” Trunks answered right away.

_ “How many cats does she have?”  _ Bulma sternly asked.

“A mama cat and her three kittens.” Trunks calmly answered.

…………

“Mom?” Trunks asked on his end.

_ “Ok—here’s what’s going to happen; she can stay here with us—I have no problems with that. But you will not be sharing a room; she will have her own room. I only say that because I know she’s not yet seventeen. You’re not planning on having sex yet, are you?” _ Bulma sternly explained and then asked right away.

“No, I’m not planning on having sex with her for a while. Not especially after what I learned—but that’s not my place to say. And yes, those rules are just fine; I can live with those. What about dad; do you think he’ll agree to all of this?” Trunks asked, realizing his dad probably wouldn't like this.

_ “Good. As for your father, I’ll handle him. She can come stay with us; that’s just fine. Do you need me to come get you two and all her things?” _ Bulma asked.

“Ok. And yes please.” Trunks calmly replied.

_ “Ok—I’ll see you in a little bit.” _ Bulma calmly replied.

“See you in a little bit.” Trunks said as they hung up.

When Trunks went inside, he found Peach was just in a bra and underwear; she was just putting on a different outfit.

“Sorry!” Trunks exclaimed before quickly leaving the room.

“Why? Don’t you think she’s got a cute little body?” Taffy asked, pissing Trunks off.

“You don’t have to wait here with me.” Peach said, walking out in a knee-high turquoise skirt with a matching frilly, off the shoulder shirt.

“Actually, I do...” Trunks started.

“That means he wants to have sex with you. Don’t stay up too late tonight; you have to be at my place at seven to start on my chores.” Taffy seriously said.

“Yes, of course.” Peach softly replied.

“No, she doesn’t.” Trunks said right away.

“Excuse me?” Taffy asked, looking directly at Trunks.

“She doesn’t have to do your chores for you ever again.” Trunks sternly said.

“She owes me...” Taffy started.

“For what? For you finding her this piece of crap? I’m pretty sure she’s paid her debt to you. Now, that brings me to you.” Trunks said, turning his attention to Peach.

“Yes?” Peach asked, confused.

“I’ve already talked to my mom; we want you to come live with us.” Trunks sincerely said.

“What?” Peach and Taffy asked at the same time.

“I don’t want you or your cats living in this death trap. We have a spare room for you and your cats to stay in. Trust me when I say it’s safer than here.” Trunks seriously said.

“Peach, don’t you do it; I found this place for you when nobody gave a crap about you.” Taffy said, looking at Peach.

Peach was about to say something.

“Peach, listen to me. If I had known about you then, I would’ve offered you a safe place to live back then as well. A safe place, not this crap. Whether it be at my place or not; you would’ve been somewhere safe.” Trunks sincerely said.

“But you never would’ve had your cats.” Taffy said, trying to keep her whipping girl with her.

“She’s right with that. And I’m sorry to say this; no, you wouldn’t have these cats, but you would’ve been safe. However, that’s not the case; I didn’t know you and you got your cats. But you’re not safe. Come with me, and you and your cats will be safe; and, you won’t be subjugated to Taffy’s abuse anymore.” Trunks pleaded with Peach.

“Abuse? You think I’m abusing her?” Taffy asked in shock.

“Yes, I do.” Trunks honestly replied.

“I can bring my cats?” Peach asked, speaking up.

“Yes.” Trunks replied.

“And your parents don’t care?” Peach asked, looking at Trunks.

“Mom said it was fine. As for dad—well he doesn’t like anyone; and mom said she’d deal with him.” Trunks thoughtfully replied.

“Ok.” Peach said softly.

“You’ll move in with me?” Trunks asked, looking directly into Peach’s eyes.

“Yes.” Peach softly replied.

“You’ll regret this.” Taffy said, looking at both Peach and Trunks.

“No, I highly doubt that. Let’s go get your things before my mom gets here.” Trunks said, ignoring Taffy’s rants as he and Peach went inside.

The only things Peach had, were two thin blankets, a ratty old pillow, and stuff for her cats.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“There’s mom.” Trunks said as he got up before helping Peach up.

“You must be Peach.” Bulma said, getting out of the car.

“Yes ma’am.” Peach softly and politely with a little bow.

“You’re so cute. Please don’t call me ma’am; it makes me feel old. And you don’t have to bow. Is this everything?” Bulma asked, looking at everything.

“Yes.” Peach and Trunks calmly replied.

“Don’t you have any clothes?” Bulma asked, looking at Peach.

“Just the ones I’m wearing.” Peach softly answered.

“How can you stand to wear the same dirty clothes day after day?” Bulma asked in shock.

“I clean them every day using magic.” Peach softly answered.

“She’s half-Nekodian and half-Saiyan witch. We’ll explain it later—or maybe you could ask dad. I’d just like to get home.” Trunks calmly said.

“Of course. Come on dear.” Bulma said as Trunks led Peach to the car; Peach and her cats sat in the back while her stuff was in the trunk, and Trunks sat up front with his mother.

** Thirty-Five Minutes Later: **

“Ok, we’re home.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Is that her?” Vegeta and Bulla asked as they sat on the porch, waiting.

“Peach, this is my dad, Vegeta and my younger sister, Bulla; dad, Bulla, this is Peach and her cats.” Trunks said, introducing everyone.

“What are you?” Vegeta asked right away.

“Vegeta, be polite.” Bulma said, annoyed as she opened the trunk so Trunks could get her things.

“It’s ok; I’m half Nekodian and half Saiyan witch.” Peach softly explained as she held her cats in a carrier.

“You lie; Saiyan witches don’t exist.” Vegeta said, looking at her in shock.

“I’ve seen her do magic dad..” Trunks calmly said as he stood behind Peach.

“We’re a myth because we’ve been almost completely wiped out. I don’t know if there are more out there. But I promise you, I’m not lying when I say I’m half Saiyan witch.” Peach said, standing her ground.

“Well—I can definitely sense Saiyan and Nekodian, and a bit of magic—not a lot of magic—but some.” Vegeta said, taking a closer look at Peach.

“Ok, come on; let’s go get you settled.” Bulma kindly said as she led Peach inside—Trunks following them.

“Ok, this will be your room; you’re right across from Trunks. You have your own bed and eventually you’ll have your own dresser. But for now, you’ll just have to deal with a closet. I’ll take you shopping tomorrow for new clothes.” Bulma said, showing Peach her new room.

“This is all mine?” Peach softly asked, looking around, shocked.

“Yes.” Bulma and Trunks said, looking at Peach.

“When can I leave my room—like to use the bathroom or to get something to eat? When am I allowed to eat?” Peach asked, looking at Bulma; she knew she was the boss of the house.

“You can come out of your room anytime you want. Breakfast is usually between six thirty and seven, lunch is usually at eleven and dinner is at five, but you can snack throughout the day—just don’t touch Vegeta’s or Bulla’s stuff without asking. Don’t worry; we’ll show you what you can’t touch.” Bulma said with a warm smile.

“Why would you think you have to be locked in your room and have to ask to get out?” Trunks asked, confused.

“She’s half-Nekodian.” Vegeta said, walking over.

“And? What does that have to do with anything?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband.

“Nekodians (even half, I guess) are a very obedient species. Way back when before my dad was born, their race was captured and they were forced into obedience and slavery. Ever since then, they just learned to be that way; they will do whatever their “owners” say. So girly, you live here under our roof; you will do as we say.” Vegeta said, looking at Peach; he was only kidding, though.

“Vegeta, knock it off. Sweetheart, you’re completely free. You do as you wish. Oh boy—if you must have rules, we’ll go over them tomorrow.” Bulma calmly but thoughtfully said when she saw confusion and tears in Peach eyes.

“Ok.” Peach softly said; she wasn’t used to any of this.

“We’ll just let you be. You can get settled.” Trunks said with a smile.

“Ok.” Peach softly said.

“I’d offer you a shower, but it seems that Bulla’s already in there.” Bulma sighed, looking towards the bathroom.

“Hold on.” Trunks said, disappearing for a minute.

“Here.” Trunks said when he came back.

“What’s this?” Peach asked, confused.

“It’s one of my shirts and a pair of shorts. They’re probably too big on you, but they’ll work for pajamas.” Trunks calmly answered.

“And I’ll wash your clothes tonight.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Ok. Just give me a minute please.” Peach said before Trunks shut the door.

“Well—that explains why she so willingly became Taffy’s slave.” Trunks sighed as they stood there.

“Taffy? Goten’s girlfriend?” Bulma asked, confused.

“Ex-girlfriend. She was lying to him about who knows what along with her age.” Trunks explained.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

"What is she doing in there? Do think she's ok?" Trunks asked as they stood outside Peach's door. 

"I don't know. Peach, are you ok in there?" Bulma asked, knocking on the door.

After she didn't answer, Trunks and Bulma opened the door to find that Peach was asleep on the floor.

“Poor thing—she must be exhausted. Trunks pick her up and put her in bed.” Bulma said as she pulled the blankets back.

Trunks did as his mother said and gently placed Peach in bed while Bulma covered her up; the cats slept in their cat bed.

“Go write your names on your boxes so that your dad or sister don’t take them.” Bulma sternly said as they left the room and shut the door.

“Ok.” Trunks sighed as he did as he was told before putting the food away and going to bed himself…


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks woke up the next morning, wondering if the previous night had been a dream.

“I just have to make sure.” Trunks said to himself as he got out of his bed and left his room.

“Ok—here it goes.” Trunks said just before he opened the spare room door; she wasn't there.

“It was just a dream.” Trunks sighed, upset.

“What was just a dream?” Peach asked, standing on the side of Trunks.

“Peach?” ‘So it wasn’t a dream; she really is here.’ Trunks asked in shock and then thought to himself as he stared at her.

“Yes?” Peach asked, clearly confused.

“Oh, good—you’re both awake. Come and get some breakfast.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Ok.” Trunks and Peach said at the same time, following Bulma to the kitchen.

“Morning.” Bulla said with a smile.

“Morning.” Trunks and Peach said at the same time.

“Daddy, aren’t you going to say good morning?” Bulla asked, looking at Vegeta.

“Morning.” Vegeta gruffly said before getting up to head to the bathroom.

“Where are you going; breakfast is almost ready!” Bulma called to her husband.

“I’m going to the bathroom!” Vegeta called back, slightly annoyed.

“Did I do something wrong?” Peach asked, looking around.

“No, of course, not, dear; he’s always like that.” Bulma said with a sigh.

“He’ll get used to you being here.” Trunks said as he led Peach to the table.

“I didn’t know what you liked; so, I made a little bit of everything. I’ve got eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, French toast, waffles, hash-browns, regular toast, fruits, and cereal. And for drinks we have coffee, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, and milk (both white and chocolate). What would you like?” Bulma asked with a smile.

“Can I try a little of everything except for the cereal with some orange juice?” Peach softly asked.

“Of course. Do Nekodians have large appetites as well?” Bulma asked, curious.

“Not like Saiyans, but yes.” Peach honestly answered.

“I see. Well, you’ll fit in just fine here.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Do you need any help?” Peach asked, standing up.

“Thanks, but no; I’m good. You just sit down, and I’ll bring you the food. I know what Bulla and Peach want. What about you, Trunks?” Bulma asked as Vegeta came out.

“A little bit of everything please.” Trunks said as he sat there.

“To drink?” Bulma asked, flipping and stirring things.

“Coffee, please.” Trunks said.

After a few minutes, with Vegeta reluctantly helping, Bulma got everyone their food.

“I hope you enjoy it.” Bulma said, looking at Peach.

“Thank you.” Peach said with a smile.

“So, how was the sex?” Bulla asked, causing everyone to spit out whatever they had in their mouth at that time.

“Wh-wh-what?” Peach stuttered, choking a little on her food, blushing like crazy as she started to fidget in her seat.

“Bulla Briefs!” Bulma exclaimed in shock.

“What? It’s clear that they had sex; she’s wearing his clothes.” Bulla said, looking from Trunks and Peach to Bulma.

“Excuse me, please.” Peach said, getting up to go to her room.

“Bulla—we didn’t have sex last night. She only has one pair of clothes; I gave her one of my shirts and a pair of shorts as a pair of pajamas for the night. Even if we had sex, it’s none of your business. Besides, mom put her in her own room.” Trunks explained, annoyed, getting up.

“Like I’m going to fall for that. One of you could’ve just gone into the other’s room.” Bulla said, annoyed; she was going to win for once.

“There’s no way she’s ready for sex...” Trunks started.

“Uh-huh...” Bulla interrupted Trunks.

“For crying out loud Bulla; she was raped! She’s not ready for anything sexual!” Trunks exclaimed, pissed off before going to Peach’s room, leaving his parents, and Bulla shocked.

“Wow. That was maximum rage.” Bulla said, rolling her eyes.

“Bulla, finish your breakfast and get ready for school.” Bulma said, disappointed.

“What did I do this time?” Bulla asked, annoyed.

“Trunks was trying so hard to hold that back; it’s not any of our business that she was raped. Bulla, I think you pushed your brother too far this time. And poor Peach; we don’t even know her.” Bulma said, disappointed in her daughter.

“Sorry...” Bulla said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at your mother!” Vegeta snapped, shocking both Bulma and Bulla; she was his little girl, and he rarely ever snapped at her.

“What do you care; you don’t even like her!” Bulla yelled.

“I don’t know the girl; I don’t know if I like her or not. But she is your brother’s mate regardless. Even if I didn’t like her, you will respect your mother.” Vegeta shot back.

“Fine; I’m sorry. I’m not hungry!” Bulla exclaimed as she stood up.

“You apologize to your brother and Peach as well!” Bulma yelled as Bulla went to her room.

“Were you like that at her age?” Vegeta asked, looking at Bulma.

“Sort of—it’s a teenage girl thing.” Bulma said, looking at her husband.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Peach, are you in there?” Trunks asked, knocking on her door.

“Yes.” Peach replied.

“Can I come in?” Trunks asked, standing at her door.

“Ok.” Peach replied just before Trunks opened the door.

“Are you alright?” Trunks asked, concerned once he was in her room. She sat on her floor, up against her bed with her knees up to her chest.

“I’m ok.” Peach said as Trunks knelt in front of her.

“Peach—it’s ok.” Trunks calmly said.

“I’m sorry.” Peach softly said.

“Don’t be.” Trunks calmly said, gently placing his hands on her cheek.

“Trunks?” Peach asked, confused as her heart started speeding up.

“It’s ok to be upset. My sister is a pain in my ass—but she is my sister. And maybe someday she’ll be your sister too.” Trunks said, looking into Peach eyes.

“Wh-what?” Peach asked, blushing.

“I really, really like you—and I believe that we’re meant to be. I don’t know how much of Saiyan tradition you know, nor do I know anything about Nekodian tradition. But I know I have feelings for you.” Trunks said, causing Peach to cry.

“If you mean connecting, mates, and all that—I know about that. My dad explained it to me; he said mom taught him about Saiyan culture. Is that why I always feel weird when looking at you?” Peach explained and then asked softly.

“Weird how?” Trunks asked, still looking her in the eyes.

“Butterflies in my tummy type of weird.” Peach said, looking back at Trunks.

“Yes, I believe so.” Trunks said, looking at Peach.

“So—we’re meant to be?” Peach softly asked.

“That’s correct.” Trunks said, leaning his forehead on hers.

“Trunks...” Peach breathed out.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Is everything ok in there?” Bulma asked, knocking on the door.

“Yeah, everything is just fine mom. We’ll be out in a minute or so!” Trunks called back—after pulling away from Peach so that he wasn’t yelling in her face.

“Ok.” Bulma said before walking away.

“We’d better head out before she comes back.” Trunks sighed as he stood up; he then helped her up.

“Ok.” Peach said with a soft smile.

Trunks couldn’t help it; he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

“I love you.” Trunks said when he pulled away, causing her to blush.

“Let’s go.” Trunks said, walking to her door; he didn’t think she was ready to say it back yet.

“There you two are. Bulla has something she’d like to say.” Bulma calmly but seriously said, looking at her daughter.

“I’m sorry for what I said.” Bulla sincerely said.

“It’s ok.” Peach softly said.

“Trunks?” Bulla asked, looking at her older brother.

“I forgive you.” Trunks sighed.

“Ok, let’s go.” Vegeta said, standing up.

“Where are they going?” Peach asked, confused.

“Dad’s taking Bulla to school; she started going last year.” Trunks said, sitting down.

“School?” Peach asked, confused.

“A useless place of learning—” Vegeta mumbled, annoyed before he and Bulla left.

“It’s not useless—but it is a place of learning.” Bulma said as she sat down.

“Do you go to school?” Peach asked, looking at Trunks.

“No; I graduated two years ago. I’ve actually never been to school; I was always home schooled; mom was my teacher.” Trunks said as they ate their food.

“Oh.” Peach softly said as she thought about what he said and about him kissing her forehead and telling her he loved her.

“When you’re finished eating, get changed and we’ll head out and get clothes, a dresser and whatever else you need.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Ok.” Peach said softly.

“I’ll get some money.” Trunks said, getting up.

“I’ve got some money.” Peach said right away.

“Earth money?” Trunks and Bulma asked, shocked.

“Uh-huh—I’ll be right back.” Peach said, getting up.

When she came back, Peach was holding a decent sized metal container; when she opened it, Trunks and Bulma stood there in shock; she had a lot of money.

“Where did you get all that?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach while Bulma counted the money.

“From the nice man at the restaurant.” Peach said, confusing Trunks.

“What restaurant?” Trunks asked, confused.

“I’m not sure what it’s called; they serve a lot of steak, lobster, and other nice, expensive food. Taffy sent me there. The owner said he’d feed me if I cleaned dishes, floors, and bathrooms. After a few months he started giving me extra money for whatever I wanted. He said to make sure Taffy didn’t get it; it was mine to do with whatever I pleased. But I don’t understand how Earth money works; so I just kept it in this box I found.” Peach explained.

“How did you get cat food and that bed?” Bulma asked, looking at Peach.

“The man from the restaurant. He said he wished he could give me more, but his wife would be mad; he said she was always watching him.” Peach said softly.

“Ohh...” Trunks and Bulma said at the same time, realizing this man was nice for a reason; he was a pervert. They would’ve thought he had just been nice to her—until she mentioned his wife.

“Well, you have $3,553.” Bulma said, looking at Peach.

“Is that good?” Peach asked, confused.

“Very.” Bulma said with a smile.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“I’ll get my money as well.” Trunks said as he went to his room.

“Are you done eating?” Bulma asked, looking at Peach.

“Yes.” Peach said as she finished her food.

“Ok. Well, here are your clothes; I washed them last night. Go get changed and we’ll head out.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Ok.” Peach said as she took her clothes and went to change.

** Three Hours Later: **

“Well, that certainly was fun.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Yes, it was. Thank you for taking me.” Peach softly said.

“You’re so welcome.” Bulma said as they carried everything to Peach’s room.

“Are you ok?” Peach asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes; I’m just fine. I’m going to take a nap.” Trunks said as he went to his room after dropping things off in Peach’s room.

“Have a nice nap.” Peach said with a smile as Bulma hid a chuckle; she knew precisely what Trunks was going to do—and it wasn't sleeping.

“Ok. Your dresser should be here in a few hours. Until then, you can keep your clothes in the bags and in the closet. Do you want me to help you make your bed?” Bulma asked, looking at Peach.

“Yes, please.” Peach said with a smile.

So Bulma showed Peach how to make a bed, and then they put the clothes in the closet.

Bulma had purchased the dresser and half of her clothes 

Peach purchased the other half, a few soft blankets, pillows, and two stuffed animals, and stuff for the cats while 

Trunks got her her new bedding and regular pillows

** Twenty Minutes Later: **

“I’m sorry the bed isn’t bigger.” Bulma said once they finished cleaning the room a little. The bed was only a double—a little bigger than a twin.

“It’s ok; this is perfect; it’s big enough for me.” Peach said with a smile.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“I’ll get it.” Trunks said, walking out of his room.

“That was a quick nap.” Bulma said, teasing Trunks while Peach put the rest of her money under the bed.

“Shut up—” Trunks said, embarrassed.

“What’s going on?” Vegeta asked, coming out of the training room.

“Hello?” Trunks asked as he opened the door.

“Yes, I’m here about a dresser; is Bulma Briefs here?” A fat man with receding hair calmly asked as he stood outside.

“Yeah. Mom, the delivery man is here with the dresser!” Trunks called as he turned away from the man.

“Hello—I’m Bulma Briefs.” Bulma said, walking over to shake the man’s hand.

“I’m Bean and I have a dresser for you. All I need from you is a signature.” The man calmly said as he held out a piece of paper on a clipboard.

“Yes, of course.” Bulma said as she took and signed the paper.

“As per the rules, you have to bring the dresser in?” Bulma asked as Vegeta stood there.

“I don’t have to bring it in; anyone can bring it in. I just have to oversee the process.” Bean calmly said.

“Ok.” Bulma said with a smile while Vegeta watched him with intense distrust.

“Did I say or do something wrong?” Bean asked, confused and kind of scared.

“No. He’s like that with just about everyone. Vegeta, could you please help him get the dresses?” Bulma explained and then asked with somewhat of a sigh.

“Fine.” Vegeta muttered as he followed Bean out; there was something about him he didn’t trust.

“Are you ok?” Trunks asked, looking at his mother.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Bulma sighed.

“You know how dad is.” Trunks said, looking at the door.

“I know. Oh, that reminds me—you, Peach, and Bulla will be on your own for dinner Friday. Your dad and I have our first marriage counselling session; and then we’re going out to dinner—just the two of us.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Marriage counselling? How did you get dad to agree to that?” Trunks asked in shock.

“I’m not really sure—” Bulma said with a smile.

“She tricked me, is how. Now, where am I taking this thing?” Vegeta asked, carrying the dresser inside.

“Follow me.” Trunks sighed as he led the way.

When they got to Peach’s room, they didn’t see her, so Vegeta just placed the dresser on the far wall.

“You can move it if she doesn’t like where I put it.” Vegeta said, annoyed.

Just then, they heard a thud come from inside the closet.

“Peach, are you in there?” Trunks asked, walking to the closet; he had seen all the cats run under the bed when they got in there.

“Yeah…” Peach said, coming out.

“Are you ok?” Trunks asked, noticing her holding her head.

“Yeah, I just bumped my head, is all.” Peach said with a soft smile. However, that smile quickly disappeared—as did the color in her face when she saw Bean.

“Well, your dresser’s here. Do you know where you— Peach, are you ok?” Trunks asked, concerned when he noticed that she began to shake.

Bean held his finger up to his lips to silence her—completely forgetting about Vegeta.

“What the hell does that mean?” Vegeta asked, annoyed, standing up straight.

“Is everything ok in here? What’s going on?” Bulma asked, walking in.

“This asshole did something to the girl.” Vegeta growled, pissed off. He knew Peach was Trunks’s mate; he could tell by how she and Trunks looked at each other.

“What do you mean?” Bulma asked, confused.

“Look at her; she’s terrified of him. And he hushed her when she started to shake. So, tell me Bean, what did that mean?” Vegeta asked, still pissed off.

“I should go.” Bean said as he backed up.

“Peach?” Bulma asked as Vegeta stood there.

“You’re the one who raped her, aren’t you?” Vegeta asked, causing Peach to fall to her knees.

“She enjoyed it.” Bean finally said, causing Peach to shake her head as she started crying.

“Why aren’t you in jail? Taffy said you were in jail.” Peach managed to choke out.

“Not enough evidence or proof. Thank Kami you weren’t competent to stand trial to testify.” Bean said with a wicked smile.

“What do you mean she wasn’t competent to stand trial; she knew what you did to her.” Bulma said, looking directly at Bean. 

Trunks knelt in front of Peach to keep Bean from her view in hopes of trying to calm her down.

“She’s not human—and she’s not from Earth; she doesn’t know enough of our rules or traditions—or how our court systems work. Oh, and apparently she was hysterical.” Bean calmly said.

“Of course, she was hysterical; you raped her!” Trunks yelled, pissed off now.

“The case was dismissed; it never happened.” Bean said with a confident smile.

“Get out of my house, now!” Bulma furiously yelled as Peach sat there crying.

“Fine. But watch her; she’s a slut and will go for anyone.” Bean said with a smile as he started walking away.

“Vegeta, let him go; there’s nothing we can do. You don’t need to be arrested.” Bulma said as Vegeta got ready to attack Bean.

“Fine…” Vegeta mumbled as he watched Bean walk down the hall.

“Trunks, comfort her the best you can.” Bulma sternly said as she and Vegeta followed Bean to make sure he didn’t touch or bug anything and just left.

“Peach…” Trunks sighed as he placed his hand on her shoulder; he was shocked when she threw herself at him.

“It’s going to be ok; he’s gone now.” Trunks said as he rubbed her back; all she could do was cry.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying, and Trunks helped her up into her bed.

“Will you stay with me—until I fall asleep?” Peach softly asked; she was about to fall asleep.

“Sure.” Trunks said as he slowly climbed into bed with her.

They were facing each other when Trunks hooked his thumb and finger under her chin and made her look at him.

“Trunks?” Peach asked, mesmerized.

“I really want to kiss you—but I need your permission.” Trunk calmly said, mere inches from her lips; he could feel her warm breath on his lips.

“Trunks...” Peach breathed, still very mesmerized by his blue eyes.

“Can I have permission?” Trunks asked, still looking into her eyes, inching even closer to her.

“...Yes...” Peach eventually, shyly breathed.

“Thank you.” Trunks smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear before leaning down to gently kiss her once, twice, three times before he pulled away to see she had fallen asleep.

“Sleep tight, my princess.” Trunks said as he covered her up before leaving her room, leaving her door open.

“How is she?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“She’s asleep.” Trunks calmly answered as he headed to the kitchen.

“What are we going to do? I’m sure he’ll come back for her.” Bulma sighed as they all sat down.

“If you would’ve just let me deal with him...” Vegeta started.

“You would’ve ended up in jail.” Bulma said as calmly as she could.

“I could help you with your problem.” Piccolo said, appearing out of nowhere…


	4. Chapter 4

** Friday Afternoon: **

“Kids, we’re going out now!” Bulma called.

“Ok, have fun.” Trunks and Bulla said at the same time.

“Where’s Peach?” Bulma asked, looking around.

“She’s taking a bath.” Trunks answered.

“And you’re not in there with her?” Bulla asked in a snarky tone.

"You know damn well why I'm not in there." Trunks shot back.

“That’s enough. Now, Trunks is in charge.” Bulma seriously said.

“What? Why?” Bulla whined.

“Because he’s the oldest—and you’re only twelve. Bulla, listen to your brother and do not leave this house. You leave this house and you will be grounded for a month. And you listen to and respect Peach as well. We’ll be back in a few hours.” Bulma said as she and a grumpy Vegeta left.

“As long as you don’t leave the house or invite any of your friends over, I don’t really care what you do.” Trunks simply said.

“What are we having for dinner?” Bulla asked, looking at Trunks.

“I don’t know yet...” Trunks sighed.

“Can we order pizza or something?” Peach asked, walking out in a pink dress that reached her knees with pink leggings.

“I really don’t have the money for that.” Trunks said, looking at Peach.

“I still have some money left—but I don’t know how much.” Peach said, holding her tin box.

“Can’t you count it?” Bulla asked, looking at Peach, causing her to look down, embarrassed.

“Bulla—be nice; she doesn’t quite understand Earth money yet. Let me see how much you have.” Trunks sighed and then walked over to Peach; she handed him her tin.

“So—how much does she have?” Bulla asked right away.

“Give me a minute.” Trunks huffed.

“Do you think I have enough?” Peach asked after a minute or two.

“You have $2,255. Yes, you have enough—more than enough. Are you sure this is what you want to spend your money on?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach.

“Yes. I really like the really cheesy pizza and breadsticks with cheese sauce.” Peach softly answered with a smile.

“Ok. I’ll order dinner in an hour or so. For now—I think I’ll just have you.” Trunks said, pulling Peach to him.

“Trunks...” Peach breathed out.

“Eww!” Bulla complained before running to her room.

“Now that she’s gone, do you want to watch a movie?” Trunks asked with a smile.

“Ok.” Peach shyly said as Trunks took her hand and led her to the couch.

** With Bulma & Vegeta: **

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this...” Vegeta complained as they pulled up to the clinic.

“We need this.” Bulma said as they got out of the car.

“May I help you?” A receptionist kindly asked as they entered the building.

“We’re looking for Dr. Kohlrabi, marriage counselor.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Second floor, suit 18.” The receptionist politely said.

“Thank you, have a nice day.” Bulma said with a smile as she and Vegeta got on the elevator.

Once they reached the second floor, they (well Bulma) started looking for Suit 18.

“Hey woman—right here.” Vegeta said in a bored tone of voice as he stood in front of Suit 18.

“Are you ready?” Bulma asked, slightly nervous.

“As I’ll ever be—” Vegeta sarcastically replied.

“May I help you?” Another receptionist kindly asked.

“Yes—we’re here to see Dr. Kohlrabi.” Bulma said as Vegeta sat down.

“Names please.” The receptionist calmly said.

“Bulma and Vegeta Briefs.” Bulma replied.

“Ah yes; there you are. Please have a seat and he’ll be right with you.” The receptionist said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Bulma said before going to sit down.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Bulma and Vegeta?” Dr. Kohlrabi called from the doorway.

Dr. Kohlrabi was a tall, thin man with green hair and brown eyes, and big round glasses.

“Hello.” Bulma said with a smile while Vegeta grumbled.

“I’m Dr. Kohlrabi, and I will do my best to help you. But first, I need to know what’s going on.” Dr. Kohlrabi said as they all sat down.

“We’ll start with he won’t change just a little. But mainly he won’t talk to me.” Bulma said right away.

“Ok. What does he need to change?” Dr. Kohlrabi asked, confused.

“How he is with our kids. We have a nineteen-year-old son named Trunks and a twelve-year-old daughter named Bulla. I will admit, he does acknowledge Trunks more now than he did before. But he’s so stuck on him fighting and becoming stronger all the time. However, that's not what Trunks wants; he just wants to live his life. And with Bulla, he’s always spoiling her when she doesn’t need to be; he just needs to spend time with her and not buy her whatever she wants. I just want to spend time as a family.” Bulma explained.

“Ok. And what do you have to say to that?” Dr. Kohlrabi asked, looking at Vegeta.

“As I’ve said before, he should be training and becoming stronger because he’s of my bloodline. As for Bulla—I’m working on not spoiling her so much anymore.” Vegeta explained, annoyed.

“So, I’m guessing you’re not human?” Dr. Kohlrabi asked, looking at Vegeta.

“No, I’m Saiyan.” Vegeta very proudly said.

“I’m human though.” Bulma said right away.

“So the children are half and half?” Dr. Kohlrabi asked, looking at the two.

“Yes.” Bulma and Vegeta answered at the same time.

“Ok. So, it seems to me that your children want to live a more human lifestyle. However, they probably love the Saiyan heritage as well. With that said, maybe you need to find a balance between the two.” Dr. Kohlrabi simply explained.

“That’s what I keep saying.” Bulma said, annoyed.

“And Bulma—you can’t ask your husband to change who he is when it seems to me that he has changed a little already. I’m not going to lie, and say I know anything about Saiyans. But it seems they like fighting and being the strongest. It seems to me, he’s given up a lot for his family. However, Vegeta—you should spend a little more time with your family and find out what they like.” Dr. Kohlrabi calmly explained, shocking Bulma.

“What about the fact that she let Trunks’s girlfriend move in? I haven’t suggested she be kicked out.” Vegeta said, looking between Bulma and Dr. Kohlrabi.

“She has nowhere else to go. And, if you had your way, you’d already have her kicked out.” Bulma said right away.

“Well, this is new information. Please, tell me about the girlfriend.” Dr. Kohlrabi said, writing everything down.

“Her name is Peach; she’s sixteen, half-Nekodian and half-Saiyan witch. Trunks’s friend set them up on a blind—date and it went from there. Saiyans apparently know who their soul mates are as soon as they lay eyes on them. I can see how much Trunks loves and cares for her. But just because they’re meant to be, doesn’t mean I let them share a room or anything; I made it perfectly clear that she was to have her own room. She’s a sweet girl. She’s only been on Earth for a little over two years.” Bulma calmly explained.

“Do you think they’re having sex?” Dr. Kohlrabi asked, looking at Bulma and Vegeta.

“No.” Bulma and Vegeta answered right away.

“That was quick. And from the both of you.” Dr. Kohlrabi said, looking at the two.

“She was raped; she wants nothing to do with sex right now. And going back to what you said before; I wouldn’t kick her out. Contrary to what you, Trunks, and Bulla think, I don’t hate the girl; I actually really like her. Since she came around, Trunks trains more—and takes it seriously. She's a good kid—and her cats never leave her room; so, they don’t bother me.” Vegeta explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why don’t you tell me any of this? Why don’t you talk to me?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband.

“I don’t know. Do you ever want to hear about fighting?” Vegeta asked, looking at her.

“If that’s what you’d want to talk about. But that’s all you want to talk about.” Bulma said, annoyed.

“Well, then you bring something up.” Vegeta said, annoyed.

“I do and you just walk away!” Bulma yelled, becoming pissed off.

“Ok—calm down.” Dr. Kohlrabi calmly said.

“Oh, you really don’t want to go there.” Vegeta said, shaking his head.

“I am calm—” Bulma growled.

“I wonder how the kids are doing—” Vegeta sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

** An Hour & a Half Later: **

“Please come again in a few weeks—” Dr. Kohlrabi said as Bulma and Vegeta left, smiling.

By the end of their session, Bulma and Vegeta had done the impossible; they had made Dr. Kohlrabi cry.

“Well, that was fun.” Bulma said before Vegeta pulled her into the backseat.

“Come here.” Vegeta said, pushing his pants and boxers down to reveal his massive, rock hard Saiyan cock.

“We don’t have time; we have reservations in half an hour—and it’s about twenty minutes away.” Bulma said, unable to stop staring at Vegeta’s cock; she was becoming very wet just by looking at it.

“Damnit Bulma—I’ll fucking teleport us there. But I won’t be able to enter the restaurant with my cock like it is.” Vegeta said as he sat there.

Bulma couldn’t take it anymore and removed her panties and climbed on top of her husband.

“Good girl.” Vegeta said before thrusting up into her.

“Mmmm—Vegeta—” Bulma moaned at the feeling of Vegeta’s cock deep in her pussy.

She held onto his shoulders as they began moving together.

Now and then, Vegeta would thrust up, hard and fast—despite wanted to make it last.

But no—Bulma had reservations.

“I’m going to cum.” Bulma moaned.

“Good girl. Cum for your king. Cum for your king—and I’ll cum for my queen.” Vegeta said as he started roughly shoving his cock in and out of his wife’.

“Vegeta!” Bulma screamed as she came hard against her king.

Vegeta just growled as he came deep within Bulma.

“That was the best quickie I’ve ever had...” Bulma breathed, holding onto Vegeta.

“Yeah—me too.” Vegeta said as she pulled off.

“Do you still want to go to that restaurant?” Vegeta asked as they got situated.

“Yeah.” Bulma said as she tried to calm down.

“Where are we going?” Vegeta asked as Bulma sprayed perfume all over herself while Vegeta sprayed cologne.

“That steak restaurant you really like.” Bulma said sheepishly.

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on.” Vegeta said, grabbing hold of Bulma and teleported them to the restaurant; they made it just in time.

** Two Hours Later: **

** At Home: **

Trunks, Peach, and Bulla were watching some horror movie about an undead ax-wielding maniac who haunts an oasis. 

A group of inmates and teens on parole are sent there to clean up an old, rundown hotel to once again make it profitable. 

One by one, the group is killed off by the maniac.

Trunks and Bulla were watching the movie just fine as they had seen it before.

Peach, on the other hand, had never seen a horror movie before and was hiding her face in Trunks’s chest.

Just as the maniac was about to kill his next victim, Bulma and Vegeta walked in. Bulma flipped on the light, freaking Peach out.

“Wahhh!” Peach screamed before hiding her face deeper into Trunks’s chest.

Bulla jumped and fell off the couch.

“What is going on here?” Bulma asked as Vegeta shut the door.

“We’re watching “Oasis”.” Bulla happily said as Trunks held onto a very shaky Peach.

“Did Peach want to watch this movie?” Bulma asked as she watched Peach shake and cry.

“She didn’t have a choice.” Bulla said with a smile.

“What the hell does that mean?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“I won chubby bunny.” Bulla said, proud of herself.

“Bulla…” Bulma sighed.

“She wanted to.” Bulla said, standing up.

“Did you explain the rules?” Bulma sternly asked, giving her "the look."

“Sort of…” Bulla sheepishly said.

“Where were you?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

“I was in the shower. When I came out, Peach was pretty much choking on marshmallows.” Trunks said, annoyed.

“Why didn’t you challenge your brother?” Bulma asked, looking annoyed.

“Because, I wanted to watch “Oasis,” and Trunks always beats me at chubby bunny!” Bulla yelled.

“So, you challenge someone who doesn’t know the rules or even have a chance?” Vegeta asked, looking directly at Bulla.

“Yep.” Bulla said, proud of herself.

“Go to your room...” Vegeta sighed, disappointed.

“What? But that’s what you taught us!” Bulla yelled.

“In battle, yes—not in simple games like chubby bunny. And certainly not against family!” Vegeta exclaimed, shocking everyone.

Bulla was going to say something when she saw the look in her dad’s eyes; she ran to her room.

“You ordered pizza?” Bulma asked when she saw the boxes of pizza in the kitchen.

“Yeah, Peach paid for it.” Trunks calmly said.

“Well—there’s no way she’s sleeping alone tonight...” Bulma sighed.

“What are you saying?” Trunks asked, looking at his mom.

“I’m saying: as long as you don’t have sex, she can sleep with you tonight.” Bulma calmly said.

“Ok. Peach?” Trunks calmly asked, gently pushing her up.

“Yes?” Peach softly asked.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” Trunks asked, causing Peach to blush and panic.

“No—not sex. Just to sleep. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Trunks calmly explained.

“Just tonight?” Peach softly questioned.

“As long as you need to get over this horror movie.” Bulma simply said.

“Ok.” Peach softly said.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Trunks asked; he could tell his parents were going to have sex.

“Can I change first?” Peach asked, standing up.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Trunks said, standing up.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Peach came out wearing blue frilly pajama shorts with a matching top.

“Wow.” Trunks said, looking at Peach.

“Should I change?” Peach softly asked, blushing.

“No, you’re fine—you’re perfect.” Trunks said, smiling, causing Peach to blush even more.

“Go to bed!” Vegeta yelled, frustrated. That quickie wasn’t enough for him. Well, at the time, it was, but now he needed more—and so did Bulma.

“Come on.” Trunks said, taking Peach’s hand and led her to his room.

“Can I sleep by the wall?” Peach softly asked when they got in there.

“You can sleep wherever you’d like.” Trunks said with a smile before they climbed into bed.

“Can I kiss you?” Trunks asked once they were situated, comfy, and covered. It had been a few days since they shared their first kiss; he wanted more. Peach also wanted more but was too shy to ask.

“Ok.” Peach said with a smile and a blush.

“You’re so damn cute. I love you so much.” Trunks said before gently kissing her; she responded to each kiss.

Slowly, Peach wrapped her arms around Trunks's shoulders; she squeaked when she felt him wrap his arms around her bare waist.

“Shit—sorry.” Trunks said, pulling away; he hadn’t realized that her shirt was pushed up until he felt bare skin and heard her squeak.

He was surprised when she pulled herself to him and laid her head on his chest.

“I love you too. And—it's ok—just different.” Peach softly said before falling asleep.

Trunks just smiled as he held her before falling asleep himself...


	5. Chapter 5

** Three Months Later:  **

Peach had been living with Trunks and his family for three months now, and everything has been great. Also, Bulma and Vegeta have been going to marriage counseling every Friday; Dr. Kohlrabi no longer cries when they see him.

Right now, Peach was the only one home as Bulla was spending the weekend at her friend’s house. 

Bulma and Vegeta were at an early meeting with Dr. Kohlrabi.

And Trunks was out with Gohan and Goten trying to get Goten a date (it failed miserably).

Peach was just going to take a bath when her new cell phone rang.

“Hello?” Peach asked, answering the phone.

_ “Hey, it’s Trunks; how are you doing?” _ Trunks asked right away.

“I’m ok. I—umm—I’m going to take a bath.” Peach shyly said.

_ “Oh really now. I wish I was there with you.” _ Trunks said, teasing her.

“Trunks—why do you have to be so naughty?” Peach asked, becoming flustered.

_ “You’re too cute—that’s why. And, I love you.” _Trunks said with a smile.

“Trunks...” Peach whined, embarrassed.

_ “Anyway, I’m really just calling to let you know I’m on my way home.” _ Trunks said with a sigh.

“Did Goten find a new girlfriend?” Peach asked as she got into the bathroom.

_ “No—not this time. He tries too hard.” _Trunks sighed.

“When will you be home? I don’t like being alone.” Peach softly said.

_ “About ten minutes. Isn’t Bulla there?” _ Trunks asked right away.

“No... She left—umm—two hours ago.” Peach said, looking at a clock; she had recently learned how to tell Earth time.

_ “Damnit! She was supposed to stay home with you until someone got home. Are you going to be ok for another ten minutes?” _Trunks asked.

“Yes, I’ll be ok. Umm—Trunks?” Peach asked softly with a blush as she started the bathwater.

_ “Yes, what is it?” _ Trunks asked as he kept walking.

“When you get home—do you—do you umm— Doyouwanttojoinmeinabath?” Peach asked, stammering her words before asking him a jumbled mess of a question.

_ “What was that? Peach, you need to slow down; take a deep breath.” _Trunks said, very confused.

“Ok... When you get home—would you like to join me in a bath?” Peach asked slower this time and with a blush, shocking Trunks; he was so shocked he couldn’t speak.

“Trunks?” Peach nervously asked.

_ “Yeah, I’m here; sorry. I just thought I heard you ask if I wanted to take a bath with you.” _ Trunks said after a few minutes of silence.

“I did—was that wrong?” Peach nervously asked as she added just a little bit of bubble soap.

_ “No—I was just shocked, is all. If you really want me to join you, I will.” _ Trunks calmly replied.

“I’d like that.” Peach softly replied.

_ “Then I will join you when I get home.” _ Trunks said with a smile.

“How long now?” Peach asked with a smile.

_ “Impatient, are we? I’ll be home in a little over five minutes.” _ Trunks answered, teasing her a little.

“Ok.” Peach said, unbuttoning her blouse.

_ “What are you doing?” _ Trunks asked, hearing a clicking noise in the background.

“Oh—umm—taking off my clothes.” Peach shyly said.

_ “I’ll be home soon; see you in a little bit.” _ Trunks said, becoming excited.

“See you soon.” Peach softly said with a smile as they both hung up.

Once she hung up, Peach set her phone down, turned off the water, finished undressing, and then got in the tub.

Trunks decided he was going to fly home so he could get there sooner than planned. He would’ve teleported—but he hasn’t been able to do that accurately for a few days now.

After a few minutes, Peach heard the bathroom door open.

“Trunks?” Peach asked with a soft smile.

“Nope.” Said a voice she recognized all too well; it was Bean.

“What are you doing here?” Peach immediately asked, scared as she covered herself with bubbles.

“I came here for my favorite girl.” Bean said as he undressed.

Peach tried to get up and out of the tub, but she splashed water everywhere, and everything became too slippery in her panic.

“No!” Peach screamed.

“Scream all you want; nobody’s coming for you. I know you’re here alone. Boyfriend left with a friend. Mom and Dad went out for therapy. And little sister left for friends. So I’m free to do as I please.” Bean said as he climbed into the tub.

“Wahhh! Nooo! Get off of me!” Peach screamed, struggling against Bean. 

Peach had never been adequately trained to fight because she grew up with Nekodian tradition of a peaceful life.

“Why is the front door open?” Bulma asked when she, Vegeta, and Trunks arrived home at the same time. 

That was when they heard Peach’s screams.

“Peach!” Trunks exclaimed as he and Vegeta immediately entered the house while Bulma stayed by the door as Vegeta instructed.

“Peach?” Trunks asked as he opened the bathroom door.

“You!” Vegeta and Trunks growled when they saw Bean.

“What are you doing home?” Bean asked, implying he wasn’t planning on them for a while yet.

Trunks could see Peach’s legs wildly kicking as Bean had her upper body pinned under the water; she was slowly running out of air.

“Get off of her!” Trunks yelled, immediately pulling Bean out of the tub.

“Huh!!” Peach deeply breathed as she popped up out of the water before she started coughing and sputtering up water.

“You won’t kill me—you won’t go to jail and leave her. So just let me walk.” Bean said, very confident in himself.

“Trunks, stay with Peach. You underestimate me.” Vegeta said, grabbing a very naked Bean and teleported them to a place where no humans could get.

“Trunks, what’s going on in here?” Bulma asked as she ran to the bathroom.

“That guy who raped Peach before came back and tried to rape her again.” Trunks growled.

“Where are he and your dad?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks while Peach sat in the water, crying.

“Dad took him elsewhere to do whatever.” Trunks said, not looking at his mother.

“Where’s Bulla?” Bulma asked, becoming panicked.

“She’s fine; she left for her friend’s house already.” Trunks said, annoyed.

“Wait—she left Peach here alone?” Bulma asked in shock.

“Yep.” Trunks said, removing all but his boxers.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Bulma asked right away, looking at Trunks.

“I’m going to comfort my girlfriend. Relax, we’re not going to have sex; I’m leaving my boxers on.” Trunks said, snapping a little as he slowly climbed into the tub.

“Ok. Call if you need anything.” Bulma sighed as she went out to the kitchen.

“Mom, I’m sorry; I didn't mean to snap. I’m just worried about Peach.” Trunks apologized right away.

“It’s ok; I understand.” Bulma said with a smile as she shut the door; she was glad he apologized right away.

“Peach?” Trunks asked, kneeling in front of her.

“No!” Peach's high-pitched scream was heard when she came out of shock.

“Peach, it’s me; it’s Trunks. It’s ok; you’re safe now.” Trunks said as calmly as he could, gently grasping her shoulders.

“Trunks?” Peach softly asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Trunks calmly said, gently placing his hand on her cheek.

“Trunks!” Peach cried as she threw herself into his arms.

The only reason Trunks didn’t have a boner was because he knew how distressed she was.

“It’s ok; I’m here.” Trunks said as he held her close, gently rubbing circles on her back.

She was so close he could feel her erect nipples on his chest.

‘Damnit—this wasn’t supposed to be like this; this was supposed to be special. I mean, I doubt we were going to make love or anything... But that’s not the point. Why did he have to come back and ruin everything?’ Trunks thought to himself as he laid his chin on her head.

“Trunks?” Peach asked, barely audible.

“What is it?” Trunks calmly asked.

“We’re meant to be, right?” Peach asked, pulling away from him a little.

“Yes, I am one hundred percent sure of that.” Trunks sincerely said, looking into her eyes.

“I believe that too.” Peach softly said, pushing leftover bubbles around.

“What’s going on in your head?” Trunks asked, seeing something in her eyes; she was contemplating something.

“Will you mark me as your own? Daddy once told me it’s not only a Nekodian thing—that Saiyans do it too. Well—males anyway. Males mark females as their mates. So, will you please mark me as yours?” Peach desperately pleaded.

“You want this; you’re absolutely sure?” Trunks asked, searching her eyes.

“Yes.” Peach truthfully answered right away.

Trunks lost it, pulled her into a tight embrace, and held her. He wanted this more than anything; he just wanted it to be her decision.

“Of course, I’ll mark you.” Trunks said as he held Peach. 

All she could do was cry and blush when she felt him growing against her.

“Trunks...” Peach softly said, very red in the face.

“Sorry...” Trunks said, pulling away when he saw her face. He knew he had become hard; he just didn’t realize she was that close.

“Can we stay in the tub for a while?” Peach asked.

“If you want.” Trunks said, looking into her eyes.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Yeah, mom?!” Trunks called, turning his head a little.

“Is everything ok in there?” Bulma asked through the door.

“Yeah, everything’s—ok.” Trunks said, pausing to try to think of the right word.

“Do you need anything?” Bulma asked, leaning against the door.

“No—not really.” Trunks replied.

“If you’re going to have sex, be careful—use protection!” Bulma called.

“Mom!” Trunks called out, embarrassed, while Peach blushed like crazy.

“Your father just got back—he’s covered in blood. Don’t run anymore water; I think he’s going to take a shower!” Bulma called through the door.

“Boy?” Vegeta asked, stopping by the door.

“What?” Trunks asked, becoming annoyed; he just wanted to spend time with Peach.

“I don’t care how much or how little she learns—you need to teach her how to defend herself. I understand she’s half-Nekodian and they’re peaceful beings; she’s also half-Saiyan. She can’t even fight off a mere human for crying out loud. Even Nekodians can defend themselves—so, I don’t know how or where she was raised. Teach her how to fight and defend herself—or I will.” Vegeta said, dead serious.

“Yes dad...” Trunks growled, annoyed as he looked at Peach.

Vegeta was going to say something but decided not to; he could smell a particular aroma coming from the bathroom. Instead, Vegeta just went to his bathroom while Bulma went to the kitchen to wait.

“How do you want to do this?” Trunks asked after a few minutes, looking at Peach.

“What do you mean?” Peach asked, confused.

“Do you want me to sit behind you—or like this?” Trunks asked.

“Umm—behind me—” Peach softly replied.

“Ok.” Trunks said as he stood up, got out of the tub, and had her move up a little; he then got back in.

“Tell me if you become uncomfortable in any way.” Trunks seriously said as they got situated and comfy.

“Ok.” Peach said as she leaned against Trunks and closed her eyes.

“Are you ok?” Trunks asked, looking down at her after a few minutes of silence; she looked peaceful to him.

“Uh-huh—I feel safe.” Peach softly spoke up.

“Good, I’m glad.” Trunks said with a smile as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes, Peach took her hands and gently placed them on Trunks’s; she then guided them to her breasts.

Trunks was shocked and just held still as she took deep breaths. 

After a minute or two, Peach eventually began to relax against him again.

After another few seconds, Peach lifted herself up and sat on his lap—right in front of his boner.

“Is this ok?” Peach softly asked, tilting her head up a little to look at Trunks.

“Yeah, this is perfect. But—if you keep this up, I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself.” Trunks said as his boner started twitching.

“I trust you.” Peach spoke softly but seriously.

“Damnit—” Trunks cursed as he pushed down on her breasts and started moving his pelvis so that his cloth-covered cock was rubbing against her.

“Huh! Trunks—” Peach gasped in surprise as she jerked her hips.

“Are you ok?” Trunks asked, worried that he hurt her.

“Uh-huh—” Peach breathed out as she leaned forward and held onto his knees.

“Do you want to get out?” Trunks asked as he held still.

“No.” Peach softly replied.

“What was that?” Trunks asked, confused; he couldn’t quite hear her.

“No, I want to stay here.” Peach spoke a little louder this time.

“What do you want?” Trunks asked, holding onto her.

“I don’t know.” Peach admitted as her hips started rocking on their own.

“I’m going to move again. You tell me when or if you want to stop.” Trunks seriously said.

“Ok. Mmmm!” Peach softly said and then moaned when she felt him pull her back to him by her breasts and pressed down, rubbing against her.

** With Bulma & Vegeta:  **

“What did you do to him?” Bulma asked when Vegeta came out.

“Long story short? I tortured him by hacking him into pieces until Piccolo showed up and mercy killed him; he then got rid of any and all evidence.” Vegeta simply explained; he knew Bulma didn’t want all the gruesome details.

“Ok. At least he won’t be bothering her anymore. What should I take out for dinner?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband.

“Take out steaks.” Vegeta answered right away.

“Ok—but they’ll take a few hours to thaw.” Bulma said, looking at her husband.

“I know; it gives us time to go out and see a movie or some shit like that.” Vegeta simply said, causing Bulma to look at him with wide eyes; she was shocked but thrilled at the same time. She wasn’t going to give him time to change his mind.

“Ok. Let’s go.” Bulma happily said.

“Yeah.” Vegeta said as he went to wait by the door while Bulma went to the bathroom door.

“Trunks?” Bulma asked on her end; she could vaguely hear Peach moaning; so, she figured it was going to be a snap reaction.

“What?” Trunks asked, annoyed as he kept working on Peach.

“Your father and I are going out for a while.” Bulma calmly stated.

“Ok...” Trunks replied, losing even more control.

“Make sure you use protection.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Yes mother.” Trunks said, annoyed as Peach leaned forward a little.

“And one more thing.” Bulma started.

“What?” Trunks asked, annoyed.

“Dr. Kohlrabi would like to meet you, your siste,r and Peach next time we go in. So don’t make any plans for next Friday. Have fun.” Bulma said before leaving.

“Are you ready now?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“Yep—let’s go.” Bulma said with a smile as they left the house.

** Back to Trunks & Peach:  **

“Trunks...” Peach panted as he continued to rub against her.

“Come here.” Trunks said, pulling her up to him; he then pulled her into a deep kiss while rubbing harder and faster until they both came.

After a few minutes, Trunks pulled his boxers off; he needed her badly.

She felt his bare cock on her butt and quickly pulled away.

“Peach?” Trunks asked, slightly hurt.

“Not here. Please, not here.” Peach pleaded, confusing Trunks.

“What do you mean?” Trunks asked, confused.

“Please, don’t take me in the tub—I don’t want my first real time in the tub. Please—in a bed. I want it in bed. Please.” Peach begged.

“Ok. Anything you want.” Trunks said as he reached up and pulled the plug to drain the water before getting out.

“Be careful.” Trunks said as she stood up and nearly fell getting out.

“Sorry.” Peach softly said before Trunks picked her up bridal style.

“It’s ok.” Trunks said with a smile as he carried her to his room and his bed.

“What do you want?” Trunks asked, looking at her naked body up and down.

“You...” Peach said softly, blushing while he looked her up and down.

“Do you want me to mark you first?” Trunks asked as his cock twitched.

“Will it fit inside me?” Peach asked, worried when she finally got to see his cock for the first time.

“Yeah, it will; don’t worry about that.” Trunks said, climbing into bed after getting a condom.

“What’s that?” Peach asked, looking at the small package.

“It’s a condom; it’s so you don’t get pregnant.” Trunks said, looking at Peach as he ripped open the condom wrapper.

“Don’t put that on—” Peach said right away, sitting up.

“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked, confused.

“Taffy said I’m allergic to those things.” Peach said right away.

“How would she know?” Trunks asked, looking at her.

“When that man raped me—he wore one of those and I became very red and itchy down there and all over my stomach.” Peach explained, remembering.

“I see...” Trunks sighed, looking at Peach.

“Is that bad?” Peach asked, confused, and worried.

“It could be problematic—only because I have a hard time pulling out.” Trunks said, looking at Peach.

“Why would you pull out?” Peach asked, confused.

“So you don’t become pregnant.” Trunks said, looking directly at Peach.

“Isn’t that why people have sex?” Peach asked, truly confused.

“Sometimes. People have sex for many different reasons. To have babies. For relief. For fun. I’m sure there’s more; but I can’t think of anything else right now. Oh, but the biggest reason is because people love each other and are ready.” Trunks explained.

“Oh. Where I’m from, we have sex to have babies.” Peach softly explained.

“Is that what you want?” Trunks asked, looking at her.

“Not really—not yet.” Peach admitted.

“So, why are you willing to have sex with me?” Trunks asked right away.

“Because I trust and love you—and I’m seventeen. Most girls where I’m from—even if they don’t get pregnant—start at fifteen or sixteen.” Peach explained, looking at Trunks.

“Are you sure people where you’re from have sex just to have babies.” Trunks asked, looking at Peach; he had the suspicious feeling that she was being lied to or something.

“I’m pretty sure—that’s what I was always told anyway.” Peach replied, looking directly at Trunks.

“I want you so bad...” Trunks said, looking directly at Peach.

“I trust you.” Peach sincerely said with a blush.

“Damnit. I guess I’ll just have to be careful.” Trunks said before gently pushing Peach down to the bed.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suddenly, Trunks and Peach heard someone tapping at Trunks’s window...


	6. Sorry

I would like to apologize for not updating recently or whatever. I've been struggling with my arthritis, depression, numbness in my thumbs & writers block...but as of late mainly the depression. Please bare with me as I try to get better. I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry once again...

Sara1991


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have been supportive. I'm still going through some things; but I just had to finish this chapter. Writing is something that helps me...at least a little. I will try to continue with other stories as well...
> 
> Thank you for all your patience & understanding.

The constant tapping on the window wouldn’t stop, so Trunks reluctantly pulled the curtains aside a little to peek out; it was Goten.

“What does he want now?” Trunks asked, annoyed before Peach covered up, embarrassed.

“Well, I’m sure he’ll be in the living room... Put this on, go to your room, and get changed; we’ll have to continue this later.” Trunks sighed as he threw her a shirt.

“Ok.” Peach said, sitting up—the blanket falling off her.

“Hey, what’s taking you so long?” Goten asked, barging in.

“Ahhh!” Peach screamed as she hid under the blankets.

“Get out!” Trunks yelled, throwing one of his pillows at Goten.

“Sorry!” Goten yelled, quickly shutting the door.

“Peach, are you alright?” Trunks asked right away.

“No...” Peach answered from under the blanket.

“Is there anything I can do?” Trunks asked, pulling the blanket away.

“I don’t know.” Peach said, looking up at Trunks.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“I’ll be out in a minute or two! Go wait in the living room!” Trunks yelled, looking at the door.

“Fine...” Goten mumbled as he walked away.

“I’m sorry about all this...” Trunks sighed as he leaned over Peach.

“It’s not your fault. Is this ok?” Peach asked, looking up at Trunks, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“This is perfect.” Trunks said before leaning down to kiss her.

“Hurry up before I come in again!” Goten yelled from down the hall.

“What could he possibly want?” Trunks growled, annoyed, causing Peach to giggle a little.

“Put the shirt on and go change.” Trunks sighed with a smile before he got dressed.

“Yes, Master.” Peach said with a small giggle, putting the shirt on.

“I’ll show you who’s master.” Trunks said, smiling before Peach left the room.

Once Trunks was dressed, he went out to the living room.

“What do you want, Goten?” Trunks asked, annoyed—and sexually frustrated.

“Jeez—I’m sorry. I tried calling, but you didn’t answer your phone. Honestly, I thought something was wrong.” Goten explained, putting his hands up in defense.

“How long ago was that?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

“Maybe an hour ago...” Goten said, thinking about it.

“About an hour ago, I got home to find that the man who raped Peach was trying again. I’ve been comforting her since. And yes, we were going to go all the way—until you knocked.” Trunks said, annoyed.

“I’m so sorry. What happened to the guy?” Goten asked, concerned.

“Dad and Piccolo killed him. Who do you have with you?” Trunks explained and then asked.

“Right. I’ve met my proper mate. You can come in now.” Goten said with a smile.

Slowly, a girl with long, light brown hair with blonde highlights and jade eyes walked in.

“Trunks, this is my mate, Mocha; Mocha, this is my best friend, Trunks.” Goten said, smiling.

“Sorry, I’m late; I couldn’t find my shirt.” Peach said, walking out.

“And this is Trunks’s mate...” Goten started.

“Peach!” Mocha exclaimed, running to Peach and hugged her.

“You know each other?” Goten and Trunks asked, shocked.

“Mocha?” Peach asked, somewhat shocked.

“Yeah, it’s me; I’m so glad you remember me. Where have you been these last two years? I thought you were dead!” Mocha exclaimed, holding Peach by her shoulders.

“I’ve been here, on Earth. I thought you were dead; I saw the blast right by you as the elders were sending me away. What about Candy; is she alive as well?” Peach asked, hopeful.

“I don’t know; I was hoping you would know. I haven’t seen her, you, or anyone else from Planet Jade since it was destroyed.” Mocha said, causing Peach to slide to her knees.

“So, Jade is really gone—” Peach said in shock.

“Yes.” Mocha said, sitting next to Peach.

“How did you get away?” Peach asked, still in shock.

“The elders. And I’ve been on Earth for two years as well.” Mocha explained.

“In a shack?” Peach softly asked.

“No—in a hotel. The elders set it up for me. There were rooms for you, Candy, and a few others as well. But only a few showed up. I looked for months for you and Candy—but after a while, I just thought you were dead. I’m so sorry I didn’t keep looking for you!” Mocha cried, hugging Peach.

“It’s ok—I thought you were dead as well.” Peach admitted, hugging Mocha in return.

“Where are you staying now?” Mocha asked after a few minutes.

“Here, with Trunks and his family—and my cat and her kittens.” Peach said with a smile.

“Your mate. He takes care of you?” Mocha seriously asked.

“Yes.” Peach answered.

“He doesn’t hurt you—or force you into stuff you don’t want to do?” Mocha asked.

“No to both. I would ask you those questions—but I know Goten; he’s a really good guy.” Peach said with a soft smile.

“Hopefully, Candy’s alive as well.” Mocha sighed.

“And on Earth.” Peach said, looking out the window.

Just then, Bulma and Vegeta walked in.

“What’s going on here?” Bulma asked, looking at everyone.

“Goten wanted to introduce us to his new mate—who happens to know Peach.” Trunks answered.

“How does she know Peach?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

“We grew up together on Planet Jade; Peach and her dad first arrived when she was five or six. He died a few years later, so my family took her in and took care of her.” Mocha explained with a smile.

“Who’s Candy?” Goten asked right away.

“She was our best friend; I had known her since I was two. Peach only met her when she was six.” Mocha answered.

“I thought you were going out...” Trunks said, looking at his parents.

“I forgot my phone; I need it, in case of emergency. And then your father forgot his wallet.” Bulma said as she went to the kitchen.

“Ahh...” Trunks sighed, looking around.

“Huh...” Bulma said, slightly confused.

“What is it?” Trunks and Vegeta asked, confused.

“My phone’s not where I left it.” Bulma said, looking at the counter.

“Well—just get my wallet and we’ll look for your phone later.” Vegeta said, slightly annoyed.

“That’s another problem; your wallet’s not here either.” Bulma said, shocking Vegeta.

“What do you mean it’s not there?” Vegeta asked, walking over to Bulma.

“Just what I mean; it’s not here.” Bulma said, annoyed.

“Ok—what was so important that I needed to come home? You promised I could spend the weekend at my friend’s house.” Bulla complained as she walked in.

“What are you talking about?” Bulma and Vegeta asked while Trunks stood there, ready to snap.

“Why did you leave Peach home alone?” Trunks asked, pissed off.

“She’s fine; I only left her for an hour or so.” Bulla said, annoyed.

“She was nearly raped!” Trunks yelled, shocking Bulla.

“Ok—that is enough you two! Bulla, why are you home now?” Bulma asked, looking at Bulla.

“You sent me a text telling me to come home or I’d be grounded. And Peach, I’m sorry I left you alone.” Bulla simply said and then seriously, looking at Peach.

“It’s ok.” Peach softly said, holding onto Trunks, trying to calm him down.

“I didn’t send you any texts; I can’t even find my phone.” Bulma said, looking at Bulla.

“Is everything ok here?” Goku and Gohan asked as they came bursting through the door, along with Chi-Chi, Videl, and Pan.

“We’re fine...” Trunks started before being interrupted by his father.

“What are you doing here?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“What’s going on?” Bulma asked, looking around.

“We got a call saying you were all in trouble.” Goku said on the defense.

“I can explain all that.” A voice hissed from behind everyone. The voice belonged to a green, scaly girl with long dark green hair and yellow eyes; she was wearing a long, thin, black dress with a large slit down the side.

“Who are you?” Vegeta and Goku asked, demanding an answer.

“Emerald?” Peach asked in shock.

“What are you doing here?” Mocha asked, backing away a little.

“You two know her?” Trunks and Goten asked, confused.

“Yeah...” Peach and Mocha answered at the same time.

“We go way back. Don’t we, girls?” This Emerald asked with a slight hiss.

“What are you doing here?” Mocha asked again while Peach stood next to Trunks, clinging to him.

“Relax, I’m not here to fight or anything; I’m just here to repay my debts. You two both saved me—twice—as much as I hate to admit it.” Emerald said with a smile.

“I remember...” Peach quietly said.

“What do we do? How do we ask?” Mocha asked, looking at Emerald suspiciously.

“Don’t worry about any of that; I’ve already got my payment for you already. Now just hold still.” Emerald said with a smile before sending out a flash of light.

** Five Minutes Later: **

Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Bulla, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Pan, were on the floor while Peach and Mocha were on their knees. 

Vegeta and Goku were standing with their arms over their eyes.

“What did you do?” Vegeta asked, pissed off.

“I granted the girls’ wishes.” Emerald simply answered.

“What does that mean?” Mocha asked, standing up.

“You both wished that you could be with your proper mates and their families forever. So—I made you all immortal—unless killed. I also made Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Bulla, Pan, Bulma, and Chi-Chi full Saiyans. Also—best part of all? Peach, Mocha, Bulla, Pan, and Videl cannot get pregnant until they are ready. What that means, is until you girls are ready to have babies, your men can cum inside of you as much as they want.” Emerald said with a smile; she was very pleased with herself.

“Why?” Peach softly asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“Are you not happy?” Emerald asked, fake hurt.

“He was fine just the way he was.” Peach said right away, getting everyone's attention.

“You’re just upset because now that he’s full Saiyan, his father gets to have sex with you—same with Mocha. But you can relax; they only have to do it once.” Emerald said, smirking.

“I’ll never take her!” Vegeta yelled, furious.

“You know damn well that you have no choice in that—seeing as it's tradition. And I figured you’d be most happy; you’re immortal now. Hmm? Oh, but it seems you are already under a spell.” Emerald said, smiling at Vegeta before looking at Peach.

“What are you talking about?” Peach asked, confused.

“You’re not half and half...” Emerald said as she slithered right in front of Peach.

After a few minutes of looking Peach over, Emerald noticed a pendant around Peach’s neck; it was dark blue, almost black with a purple swirl in it.

“This.” Emerald said, grabbing hold of the pendant.

“What are you doing? That was from my mother!” Peach cried, trying to pull away—but Emerald held on. And with a little bit of force, she shattered the pendant.

“What the hell?” Trunks asked, pulling Peach away.

After a few seconds, Peach started glowing—and when the glowing stopped, Peach looked different: 

  * Her ears were fluffier
  * She had a cat’s tail
  * Her hair was now a little wilder and a sandier-brown
  * Her eyes were more of a greenish-yellow

“Peach?” Trunks asked, looking at her.

“Wh-what happened?” Peach asked, confused, looking at herself; she was incredibly shocked and confused.

“You were cursed, my dear. But by who or why, I do not know why.” Emerald said, looking at Peach.

“Peach, calm down; you’re going to have a panic attack. We’ll figure this all out.” Trunks said, holding onto Peach’s shoulders.

It was clear that they were still meant to be; their eyes sparkled, and it felt like their breath was taken away.

“I can explain all that.” A voice said as it manifested into a woman with long, messy black hair, black eyes, and an ape tail.

“Mom?” Peach asked, confused.

“I’m not your mother!” The woman coldly snapped.

“Then who are you?” Bulma asked, looking at the woman.

“I’m just the woman, who, unfortunately raised her. Let me explain. I hate Nekodians with a passion. So when your biological mother and I crossed paths, I killed her. Surprisingly enough, your father is actually one of the more powerful Nekodians out there. He cursed me into having to raise you for a few years—by myself—while he watched from afar. Once I got you, I couldn’t stand to look at you without wanting to kill you. So, I placed that pendant around your neck, making you at least half-Saiyan. Anyway, I found that I hate kids as well—and I couldn’t take it anymore; I went out into a battlefield and got myself killed.” This woman said, not really caring that she was upsetting Peach.

“Why?” Peach asked, trying not to cry.

“It was better than being near you.” The woman coldly stated.

“Why didn’t you just kill me?” Peach softly asked, causing Trunks to stiffen up.

“I wasn’t allowed to. If I killed you, your dad would’ve cursed me: I would've become a Nekodian, who was immortal. Also, I'd be unable to kill myself—or be killed. Death was just a better outcome. What are you looking at, Vegeta? Oh yes, I know exactly who you are—King of Saiyans. Your grandfather banished my people—and your father used me. They both slaughtered my people because they were afraid of our powers. Well—they were right to be. However, there are now no more Saiyan Witches alive. Damn bastards.” The woman said, annoyed.

“But you said...” Peach started.

“Said what? That there were a few of my kind out there? I lied. You’re so lucky I’m dead—because if I weren’t, you sure as hell would be.” The woman said, glaring at Peach.

“That’s why I’m here, right?” Emerald asked with a sinister smile.

“Yes, it is, my dear.” The woman said before she disappeared, back to wherever the dead like her go.

“You stay away from her!” Trunks exclaimed, stepping in front of Peach.

“I thought you were here to repay us for saving you.” Mocha said as she stood there.

“I was—and I did. Now, I’m here to get rid of Peach!” Emerald yelled as she turned into a snake and disappeared.

“Keep your guard up; she’s still here.” Vegeta said as they all took their stances.

“NO!” Peach screamed as she swung her arm out; she sliced Emerald (in snake form) in half.

"Peach?!" Everyone exclaimed right away, concerned—until they saw her and Emerald.

After a few seconds, Emerald went back to normal—dead on the floor.

“What in the world?” Bulma asked, shocked, looking at Peach; her nails were now razor-sharp claws, covered in blood.

“So, she can fight.” Vegeta said with a smirk.

“Peach?” Trunks asked in shock, looking at her.

“I-I’m sorry!” Peach cried as she backed up against a wall and slid to the ground.

“No, it’s ok; it was self-defense.” Trunks said, kneeling in front of Peach.

“I’ll call Piccolo; he can get rid of the body.” Goku calmly said, looking from Peach to Emerald.

“Well now, maybe our kids will take fighting seriously.” Vegeta sternly said.

“I really don’t care about fighting dad...” Trunks snapped as he did his best to comfort Peach.

“What was that all about?” Bulma asked, demanding an answer.

“What are you talking about?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“You have to have sex with her? What is that all about?” Bulma asked, tapping her foot.

“And dad has to have sex with my Mocha?” Goten asked while Mocha went over to Peach.

“It’s a Saiyan thing...” Vegeta started.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Bulma asked, pissed off.

“Because Trunks wasn’t a full Saiyan; he was half-human. This stupid tradition only goes into effect when the son is a full Saiyan.” Vegeta explained as calmly as he could.

“Ok—what about Bulla? Am I supposed to fuck her boyfriend or whatever?” Bulma asked, furious.

“Eww! Mom!” Bulla yelled, disgusted, and embarrassed.

“No. It’s only a father/son thing—and it’s only the oldest son. However, because Gohan is already in his thirties, has been married for a few years, and has a child already; he is void. So, Kakarot doesn’t have to have sex with anyone but his wife. And, just so everyone is clear, I don’t want to fuck the girl.” Vegeta said, looking at everyone.

“But you have no choice?” Trunks asked as he looked from Peach to his father.

“There is one way that if I wanted to fuck her, I would need your permission. And if you said no, I’d have to respect your word.” Vegeta seriously said.

“Ok—and what is that?” Bulma and Trunks asked at the same time.

“I can’t say.” Vegeta said, causing everyone to fall over.

“What do you mean, you can’t say?” Bulma furiously asked.

“We’ll just see ourselves out.” Chi-Chi and Goku said as they all left.

“Come on, Mocha; I’d better get you home.” Goten said with a sigh.

“I’ll come visit tomorrow sometime.” Mocha said before hugging Peach, who was in shock.

“Uh-huh—” Peach blankly said.

“Please take care of her.” Mocha said, looking at Trunks.

“Of course.” Trunks replied before Goten and Mocha left.

“Can I go back to my friend’s?” Bulla asked, looking around.

“Go ahead.” Bulma said, looking at her daughter.

“Bye!” Bulla yelled as she left the house as soon as she could.

“Now you: what do you mean you can’t tell us what he can do?” Bulma asked, demanding an answer.

“I can’t say, because I don’t know how; nobody ever told me. I was just told that there was a way.” Vegeta sternly said.

“Excuse me...” Peach said, slowly getting up; she went to the bathroom, washed her hands, then went to her room to cry.

“Ok. Goku said there was a body for me to dispose of? Is this a bad time?” Piccolo asked, coming in at the wrong time.

“No, it’s fine; the body’s right there. Just get rid of it.” Bulma said, annoyed as she went to her room; Vegeta was sleeping on the couch tonight…


	8. Chapter 8

** Two Hours Later: **

Trunks had been giving Peach her space—as he had always been taught; however, he figured it was time to try to talk to her.

When he went to her room, he could hear her lightly panting and saying his name over and over again.

“What’s going on in there?” Trunks asked himself.

He knocked but received no answer—so he just decided to go in.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Peach with her eyes closed, a light blush across her face, legs spread, and her hand down her panties.

Trunks knew he shouldn’t be watching her, but he just couldn’t look or walk away. Instead, he walked in and shut her door behind him.

“Peach?” Trunks asked, startling her.

“Trunks? I was just—” Peach started, becoming flustered.

“It’s ok; it’s perfectly normal. I’m sorry I just walked in and disturbed you.” Trunks sincerely said.

Peach didn’t say anything; she just lay there, blushing.

“I’ll just leave.” Trunks said as he turned around.

“No! I mean—please stay with me.” Peach said, blushing even more if that were even possible.

“What do you want?” Trunks asked, looking directly at Peach.

“I want you to mark me as your own. And then—and then I want to try to...” Peach tried to say she wanted to try to make love, but she couldn’t stop stammering on.

“Peach—are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Trunks asked, looking at his future mate.

“I would like to try to make love—” Peach said, pulling her hand out of her panties.

“Are you sure?” Trunks seriously asked as he stood there.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Peach said, sitting up.

“Do you want to stay here or go to my room?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach.

“Your room?” Peach asked, looking at Trunks, blushing; her cats were all over her bed in a heartbeat.

“Ok… Come on.” Trunks said as he walked over to her before picking her up bridal style.

“Trunks—” Peach squeaked as she held onto Trunks.

Bulma just so happened to be walking past the hallway when she saw Trunks walk out of Peach's room with her in his arms; she had wanted to talk to Trunks about something or other. However, she decided to wait.

“Are you ok; you look really pale.” Trunks said once he laid Peach on his bed.

“Mmmhmm—just a little nervous is all.” Peach replied.

“Ok—but you feel a little warm.” Trunks said, unsure as he sat next to her and felt her forehead.

“Am I?” Peach asked, confused.

“A little—I don’t think this is a good idea right now—” Trunks sighed, looking at her.

“Oh, but please, Trunks. At least can you mark me—so I can be yours?” Peach asked, begging him as she sat up a little.

Trunks just sighed before gently pushing her down to the bed. He could tell she was not well, but he would at least mark her as his so that others could not touch her without his permission.

“Are you ok?” Trunks asked when he saw her looking up at him with a worried look on her face.

“Yeah—just a little scared.” Peach softly said with a smile.

“You sure you want to do this?” Trunks asked, leaning over her.

“I want this more than anything.” Peach honestly answered, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“I love you. But there is one thing I want to do before causing you pain.” Trunks said before leaning down closer to her.

“I love you too.” Peach said, putting a little pressure on his shoulders, pulling him down a little; she knew what he wanted—in a way.

Trunks smiled before gently kissing her. 

However, after just a few short seconds, their kisses became more hot and heavy as Trunks grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her up to him.

“Tru-nks—” Peach started.

“Yes—what is—it?” Trunks asked in-between kisses.

“Can’t breathe...” Peach managed to get out.

“Sorry.” Trunks said, pulling away from her; she just smiled up at him, breathing deeply.

“I love you.” Peach said with a smile and pink flush running across her cheeks.

“I love you too.” Trunks said as he removed her bangs from her face; she felt hotter than before.

“Are you ready to be marked?” Trunks asked after a few seconds.

“Yes.” Peach answered.

“Ok—we need to get your shirt off.” Trunks said, helping her sit up a little.

Once her shirt was off, Peach fell back to the bed.

Just looking at her, Trunks knew exactly where he was going to mark her. There was a spot just above her collarbone that he saw; it was just screaming at him.

“Do you think when it’s time, your dad will be gentle?” Peach asked, fear evident in her voice; she didn’t want to have sex with Vegeta. And, although she really wanted to, she was nervous enough to have sex with Trunks.

“I don’t know… I really wish I knew the way to keep that from happening.” Trunks sighed as he placed a hand on her face, using his thumb to wipe away the stray tears that were falling from her eyes.

After a few minutes of just staring at each other, Trunks leaned down and gently kissed her lips before slowly moving down her neck.

“Trunks…” Peach giggled as Trunks left butterfly kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

But all the giggles stopped when Trunks spoke up.

“I’m sorry.” Trunks simply said before biting into her soft flesh; he held tightly onto her hand, locking his fingers with hers while his other hand held her hip. 

When Peach felt Trunks’s teeth sink into her shoulder, she held onto his hand just as tight as he held hers; her fingernails dug into his shoulder as she held onto him.

Trunks was expecting to hear her screaming and crying, but she bit her lip to keep from screaming; she didn’t even gasp. She was, however, shaking and crying; tears were just streaming down her cheeks.

Now and then, she would arch her body a little and knock her head back with her mouth open—but no sound ever came out.

‘Hold on, baby—just a little longer. You’re doing so good.’ Trunks thought to himself as he held onto her a little more firmly.

Meanwhile...

Vegeta had just finished his training for the day and was walking down the hall when he heard Peach and Trunks talking; then he heard her giggling.

*Sigh—* ‘She’s a cute girl and all—but she’s not my Bulma. And, that’s exactly what she is—just a girl. She’s much too young for me. I don’t see what my dad, grandfather, and all the others were thinking.’ Vegeta thought to himself as he watched his son and his son’s young future mate through the cracked-open door.

He was just about to leave when Trunks bit into Peach’s shoulder. But when he didn’t hear her scream or cry, Vegeta just stood there watching in shock; he couldn’t move.

“Hey Vegeta, what’s going on? You’re not watching them have sex, are you? Vegeta? What’s wrong?” Bulma asked, concerned when she seen her husband just standing there in utter shock; she had only seen him like this a few times since she’s known him.

“Vegeta?” Bulma tried again, this time placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Shhh!” Vegeta hushed after he jumped a little; he didn’t hear Bulma walking up to him.

“What’s going on?” Bulma asked in a whisper.

“The boy is marking his mate.” Vegeta whispered back.

“Why do you look so shocked; you knew this day was coming.” Bulma whispered back.

“I know that; but listen. What do you hear?” Vegeta sternly asked.

“I don’t hear anything.” Bulma calmly answered in a whisper.

“Exactly. Do you remember how it felt when I marked you?” Vegeta asked, looking at his wife.

“Yeah; it burned like hell.” Bulma answered, rubbing her neck as she remembered.

“What did you do as soon as I bit into your neck?” Vegeta asked right away.

“I started screaming?” Bulma asked, confused; she had no clue what he was getting at.

“Exactly; you screamed. The girl isn’t screaming—or even crying. She should be screaming or crying. This isn’t normal.” Vegeta said as he and Bulma both watched the event unfolding in front of them.

“She looks like she wants to scream...” Bulma whispered, confused.

“So why doesn’t she?” Vegeta asked, somewhat annoyed.

“I don’t know...” Bulma said in disbelief; she couldn’t believe her husband was obsessing over this.

After a few minutes of just watching, Trunks finally pulled away from Peach; she was panting heavily.

“Are you ok?” Trunks asked, concerned, watching the tears run down Peach’s flushed face, watching her breathe deeply in and out, watching as she softly smiled up at him; she nodded her head in response.

She sat up, hugged him, and buried her face in his shoulder; he could feel his shoulder becoming wet from her tears.

“Thank you.” Peach said softly, with a smile, as she held onto him

“I love you too.” Trunks said with a smile as he placed his chin on her head and held her in his arms.

All of a sudden, they heard his parents.

“Vegeta, don’t. Just leave them be.” Bulma said right away.

But it was too late.

“What the hell was that?” Vegeta asked, bursting through the door.

“Dad?! What the hell?!” Trunks asked, shouting at his father as Peach quickly covered up with a blanket; she was, after all, only in a bra.

“What was that?!” Vegeta asked again, still yelling.

“What on Earth do you mean?” Trunks asked in shock as he got Peach’s shirt for her.

“He’s trying to figure out Peach didn’t scream when you marked her...” Bulma said in a bored tone.

“I don’t know—and I don’t care—” Trunks started to say.

“Well, I do!” Vegeta shot back.

“Why? Why do you care so much?” Trunks asked, becoming annoyed.

“Because she’s supposed to scream or cry; your mother screamed! When Saiyans mark their mates, it’s supposed to be a searing pain. I could see that she wanted to scream; so why didn’t she?” Vegeta asked, trying to calm down.

“Daddy told me not to.” Trunks was going to say something, but Peach spoke up first.

“Hmmm?” Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma asked, looking at Peach.

“Let me see your mark.” Vegeta said, walking over to Peach; he didn't give her a choice.

After a few seconds, his eyes caught something on Trunks’s shoulder.

“What did your father say to you?” Vegeta asked, dead serious, looking directly at Peach.

“Uhh—well—when I was seven, he told me that when I was older, I would be marked. He said that the man who would be marking me was going to be a very powerful Saiyan. He said that the process of being marked for me would be very painful and that I would want to scream and cry out in pain...” Peach started explaining.

“But?” Vegeta asked right away.

“Back off—let her breathe.” Trunks said, pulling Peach to him and away from his father.

“Good Kami, let her think as well; that was ten years ago when she was only seven.” Bulma said, pulling her husband away from the bed.

“He said even though I’d want to scream and cry out, I absolutely, under no circumstances must not scream and cry out; I have to remain silent. Bite my bottom lip or hand if I have to. But DO NOT scream or cry out loud. Oh, and I was supposed to keep one of my hands on his shoulders at all times as well.” Peach finished explaining; she also, at the last second, remembered something else.

“Why?” Vegeta asked right away while Trunks and Bulma just stared at Peach.

“I don’t know; he didn’t explain when I asked him why. He just repeated that I wasn’t to scream or cry out loud. He made me promise him—so I did.” Peach explained.

“Did you bite my son?” Vegeta asked right away.

“No.” Peach softly answered.

“Then why does he have the exact same, identical mark on his shoulder?” Vegeta asked, interrogating her.

“I don’t know—” Peach said, becoming confused and flustered.

“That’s from her nails.” A voice said, coming out of nowhere.

“Who’s there?” Vegeta immediately asked, becoming defensive as he stood in front of Bulma.

“Daddy?” Peach asked, recognizing the voice.

“Hi, Baby girl—and Trunks, was it?” A man asked, appearing out of nowhere; he had dark brown hair with a caramel brown tail and brown and black ears with green eyes.

“Yes sir.” Trunks answered right away; this was his mate’s father.

“And Vegeta—king of all Saiyans now. I knew your father. Your mate, Bulma.” The man calmly said, looking at everyone.

“Who are you? How do you know all this?” Vegeta asked right away.

“Dear, that’s obviously Peach’s father. But he’s right: how do you know us?” Bulma asked, looking at Peach’s father.

“My name is Fin, and I am Peach’s father. I also know you have a daughter named Bulla. I know all this because I’ve been watching my daughter since she came to Earth. Honestly, I didn’t know if I could trust the inhabitants here—and for the first two years I was right. Before you found her, I was going to find a way to get her off of this planet. Even though I had a good feeling about you, I still didn’t know you well enough to not keep an eye on her—especially since she’s still learning your customs. But you’ve been taking real good care of her. You all have been—even you, Vegeta. And you, Mrs. Bulma; it’s been really good for her having a mother figure in her life. She very much considers you as her mother.” Peach’s father, Fin, said with a smile.

“Daddy…” Peach moaned, embarrassed.

“Peach…” Fin said, mocking her.

“Why did you tell her not to scream?” Vegeta asked right away.

“It’s the only way that will ensure her mate’s father—or others can’t have sex with her without Trunks’s say so. The matching mark on his shoulder makes it so he can’t have sex with other women anymore either. Also, unlike normal marks that Saiyans make, the mark Trunks left on Peach has his name at the bottom. And the mark Peach left on Trunks has her name at the bottom as well. She is completely his, and he completely hers.” Fin calmly explained.

“Females can’t mark Saiyans.” Vegeta shot right away.

“Vegeta...” Bulma growled at her husband.

“Nekodian females can. Just as Saiyan males can mark any race of female they want, Nekodian females, if they so choose to, can mark almost any race of male that they want. The only races female Nekodians can’t mark are Namekians and any type of dog race; there are a few of those. Just because we’re a peaceful race, doesn’t mean we can’t be territorial as well. We also fight when we absolutely need to. That brings me to my next point: I would like it if someone, I don’t care who, teaches Peach how to fight so that she can at least defend herself. Also, Peach can get pregnant at any time—but she has to want it. That’s partially thanks to that snake girl who came along earlier; she made it so they can’t get pregnant all. However, I know a lot of magic as well. And just because I’m dead, doesn’t mean I can’t use my magic to help the living; I made it so the girls she made infertile, fertile. However, they, like snake girl said, can become pregnant at their choosing. So when you two are both ready to have kids, you can start. Until then—well—I don’t want to picture or even finish that sentence. But anyway, my point. I know for a fact that the two of you aren’t ready for kids at this current time that it’s still a few years down the road before you will be." Fin explained seriously, cringing a little.

“Daddy—” Peach cried, even more, embarrassed than before.

“Great, we’ll start traning later tonight.” Vegeta said right away.

“No, we won’t; we’ll give her a few days. And when she starts, I’ll train her.” Trunks seriously said; he wasn’t going to subject her to his father’s type of training.

Vegeta was going to say something—and Bulma saw that; she grabbed him by his ear and drug him out of the room.

“Your parents are quite the characters, aren’t they?” Fin asked, looking at Trunks.

“You have no idea.” Trunks sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Well, I have to be going—have to get back to heaven and whatnot. Take care of my daughter.” Fin said, reaching out to shake Trunks’s hand.

“I will, I promise.” Trunks said, shaking Fin’s hand.

“And you: take care of yourself—and Trunks.” Fin said, looking at his daughter.

“Yes, Daddy.” Peach softly said.

“I love you, baby girl; don’t you ever forget that.” Fin said before kissing the top of her head.

“I won’t daddy. I love you too.” Peach softly said just before Fin disappeared.

“Are you ok?” Trunks asked, holding onto her.

“Yeah...” Peach absentmindedly said as she held her side.

“Are you sure?” Trunks asked, concerned; he noticed her holding her side.

“Yeah; my side’s just cramping up a little. It’s been doing this off and on throughout the day. All I have to do is stand up and stretch.” Peach said with a soft smile before standing up.

“See?” Peach asked, standing up and walking around.

However, after about three steps, Peach grabbed her side and fell to her knees in pain.

“Peach!” Trunks yelled, getting up; he was by her side in seconds...


	9. Chapter 9

“Peach, what’s wrong?” Trunks asked, very concerned as he held her in his arms.

“My side—it hurts—” Peach softly said before doubling over.

“Ok—come on.” Trunks said, helping her stand up. However, the moment she tried to take a step, Peach fell over in pain.

“Trunks...” Peach moaned out in pain before blacking out.

“Peach? Peach!” Trunks exclaimed, immediately picking her up bridal style.

“Mom, Dad! Mom!” Trunks yelled, panicked, running down the hall with Peach in his arms.

“Trunks, what’s wrong? What happened?” Bulma asked, very concerned—not only when she saw the look on Trunks’s face, but also when she saw Peach unconscious in his arms.

“I don’t know; she said her side hurt, fell over and then passed out!” Trunks yelled, panicked.

“Trunks, relax a little. Lay her on the table.” Bulma seriously said as she cleared a spot on the table; Trunks did as he was told.

“What’s going on?” Vegeta asked, walking in from outside.

“I’m not one hundred percent sure, but I think I have an idea.” Bulma said, lifting Peach’s shirt and started applying pressure on her stomach, rubbing in a few different places.

“Ok... Get her to the hospital. I believe she has appendicitis—it’s either erupted or about to.” Bulma seriously said, looking at Trunks; he immediately picked her up and out the house he went, flying her to the hospital.

** Two Hours Later: **

“Where is she?” Vegeta asked once a nurse escorted him and Bulma to Peach’s room.

“Surgery—” Trunks sighed, staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Still?” Bulma asked, shocked.

“They just took her ten minutes ago.” Trunks said as calmly as he could.

“When did you two get here?” Bulma asked in shock.

“About an hour and forty-five minutes ago. I got her checked in and waited in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes before someone called us back; she came to once we got to the room. And then they had to ask all the standard questions:”

** Name: ** Peach

** Race: ** Nekodian

** Birthdate: ** September 12th

** Age: ** 17

** Place of birth: ** Planet Neko

** Where she’s from: ** Planet Jade

** Marital status: ** Not married-in a relationship with Trunks

** Relationships: ** Marked by Trunks

** Does she feel safe where she’s living: ** Yes

** Allergies: ** Unknown

** Is she on medications: ** No

** Does she drink: ** No

** Does she smoke: ** No

** Does she do drugs: ** No

** What hurts: ** Abdomen

** Where does it hurt: ** Lower right side

** Does she have a fever: ** Yes

** Lack of energy: ** Yes

** Is she sexually active: ** No

** Could she possibly be pregnant: ** No

** Can you rate your pain from 1-10; 1 being very little pain and 10 being severe: ** 10

“Bla, bla, bla— They messed around with her stomach, had her pee in a cup to rule out pregnancy and to find whatever, got an IV in, and took blood. Let me tell you, that was no easy feat; she really did not like the needles and wouldn’t hold still.” Trunks calmly explained.

“Did you explain to her that it was important and to help her?” Bulma seriously asked.

“Yes… I also held her hand throughout the entire process.” Trunks said, annoyed, arms still crossed over his chest, but now he was also tapping his foot in annoyance.

“Trunks—what’s going on? Are you ok? You seem on edge.” Bulma said, noticing something was off about him.

“Oh, you noticed that huh?” Trunks asked, agitated as he continued to tap his foot.

“What’s going on?” Vegeta asked, demanding an answer.

“About half an hour ago, Immigration came by and handcuffed her to the bed.” Trunks said, looking up at the ceiling; he was pissed off.

“What?! What do they want?” Bulma asked right away, very shocked while Vegeta stood there, confused.

“What the hell is Immigration?” Vegeta asked, annoyed, looking at Trunks and Bulma.

“Immigration is where the government sends people who aren’t from the country, they’re in, back to where they came from.” Bulma explained as calmly as she could.

“What?” Vegeta asked, still confused.

“They’re going to take Peach away and send her to Kami only knows where! Planet Neko and Jade were destroyed; gone!” Trunks exclaimed, very upset; he was beyond pissed off as he did his best to hold his tears back.

“Oh, Trunks—” Bulma sadly said as she went over to and hugged him tightly.

“Didn’t you explain to this Immigration that you had marked the girl and you two can’t be separated?” Vegeta asked right away.

“Yeah—but the guy didn’t care. Because she’s not a legal citizen, doesn’t have a green card, school or work visa and we’re not married. Instead of being able to come home from the hospital, Immigration is going to take her to some detention center until they can find somewhere that’ll take her.” Trunks explained, still beyond pissed off.

“Don’t you worry about a thing; we’ll figure something out. Call us when she gets out of surgery; come on Vegeta.” Bulma said, dragging her husband out of the room.

“No, I’ll take care of this—” Trunks said as he stood up and left the room...


	10. Chapter 10

** Five Hours Later: **

“Ok, we’re back. How is she doing?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“She’s sleeping; it’s been a long day...” Trunks sighed as he held Peach’s hand.

“We couldn’t figure anything out. By the time we’d be able get her a green card, she’d be gone.” Bulma sadly said; she knew how much Peach meant to her son.

“Ma, it’s fine; I’ve got it taken care of.” Trunks calmly said.

“What does that mean?” Bulma curiously asked.

“Please don’t kill me… She got out of surgery about four hours—or so ago. After she came to, I explained to her what was going on; she was confused and scared. I told her you were going out to find some way to help her stay; however, I didn’t figure you’d figure anything out in time. She gets released tomorrow—and that’s when Immigration would’ve come to get her. She started crying, saying she didn’t want to be taken away. She asked if there was anything she could do—she would do anything. So—I asked her to marry me. She asked if I was serious. I told her I was. She cried even more before saying yes. We got married about an hour and a half ago.” Trunks explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?! I could’ve had things planned!” Bulma exclaimed, ready to explode.

“Mom—this was an emergency. Peach is important to me; I had to get this done right away. I found the priest in the church part of the hospital and had it done. At the moment, I had to give her my school ring until I can go get a proper one; this is just a temporary ring, as I wasn’t going to leave her here alone. I promise you, we can have a large party or whatever, once she’s one hundred percent. We can even renew our vows in a few years so that we can do another party. Ok? I wasn’t going to lose her because of some stupid—whatever; I’m not going to lose her.” Trunks said seriously.

“Very well said.” A man said, walking into the room.

“Who are you?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“My name is Mr. Shoo—I will be Mr. and Mrs. Briefs Immigration counselor. You will also be visited by an agent to make sure this is all legit—and that you’re not just doing this so that she can stay here and live elsewhere—or with someone else. However, that shouldn’t be a problem, seeing as it really does seem like you love her. Though, the question remains: does she feel the same? The agent will ask you all the necessary questions—separately—and go from there. Is all that understood?” This Mr. Shoo calmly but sternly explained before asking.

“Yes, I understand.” Trunks answered.

“No, no, no! How can you just allow this?! They just got married a few hours ago! And it’s only so that she can stay here, instead of being sent back to wherever it is she came from!” Some man furiously yelled.

“Now, Mr. Tuttle, relax. That’s what surprise visits and interviews are for. No, that does not mean you can watch their every waking move. For all we know, they could truly be in love. We won’t know until my agent conducts all the interviews and such.” Mr. Shoo calmly said.

“Oh yes, I will.” This Mr. Tuttle said, glaring at Trunks and Peach.

“No, you won’t; I already have an agent assigned to them. I just need to find out their races and addresses.” Mr. Shoo calmly said. 

“What the—why can’t I conduct the interviews? I’m the one who figured them out!” Mr. Tuttle yelled, offended.

“That’s exactly why you can’t conduct the interviews: you found them. And you’re too emotionally against any of this working—even if they aren’t faking anything; you want her gone. They are legally married. Unless there’s something illegal going on, you can’t do anything. Honestly, I don’t trust you not to mess things up. Now, to you two—Trunks and Peach Briefs, correct?” Mr. Shoo explained to Mr. Tuttle and then asked Trunks.

“Yes, that’s correct. I’m nineteen but will be twenty in November. On my dad’s side, I’m Saiyan; however, both parents are now Saiyans. Originally, my mom was human, making me half-Saiyan and half-Human. Something happened, and my entire family—and our family friend and their family are now full Saiyans. My parents are married—and have been for the past almost twelve years. At the current moment, we live with my parents and younger sister at home. However, once I can, I will buy or rent a house for Peach and myself. Peach just turned seventeen last month ago; she is a full Nekodian on both parents’ sides. Both her parents have passed away. Both the planet she was born on and the one she was raised on were destroyed. Yes, I’ve only known her for about three months and a week and a half—but I know I love her. If I didn’t, I’m not sure I would’ve marked her as mine.” Trunks calmly and quickly replied.

“Marked her as your own? What does that mean?” Mr. Shoo asked, writing everything down.

“It’s both a Saiyan and Nekodian thing; we mark the one person we’re meant to be with for the rest of our lives. Ultimately, it’s a jacked-up version of what you call marriage; she can’t be with any other man except for my son. And apparently, he can’t be with any other girl, except for her.” Vegeta seriously explained, huffing in annoyance.

“Really now. You’re a legal citizen here?” Mr. Shoo asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes, I was born here—in this hospital.” Trunks honestly answered. 

“Mr. Tuttle—you didn’t mention any of that when you called me.” Mr. Shoo said, looking at Mr. Tuttle.

“It shouldn’t matter; they weren’t married! She’s not legal here! And neither he, nor his family should be either!” Mr. Tuttle furiously yelled.

“She is legal here; she and Mr. Briefs are married. Also, Saiyans are legal citizens here; they have been for the last five years—along with a few other species. While Nekodians are not legal citizens on their own—she is married to a legal citizen here. Not to mention, he said he marked her. I don’t know much about Saiyans. However, what I do know, is that they cannot be taken away from their mate once they’re marked. Now, if I could just see the mark to make sure it’s legit.” Mr. Shoo calmly said, walking over to Peach.

“Just deport them both then!” Mr. Tuttle yelled, completely losing his shit.

“You know we can’t do that; Mr. Briefs is a born and raised citizen. Trunks, if you’d please.” Mr. Shoo calmly said as he had Trunks show him the mark he made.

After a few minutes of inspecting the mark, Mr. Tuttle started becoming impatient.

“Well? It’s fake, right?” Mr. Tuttle asked, annoyed.

“No—it’s very real. Did she mark you as well?” Mr. Shoo asked, noticing somewhat of a redness on Trunks’s shoulder area.

“Yeah.” Trunks said, looking at his shoulder, pulling the sleeve down a little.

“Hmmm—this mark is also legitimate. But you seem a bit confused as to why she marked you. Were you not expecting that?” Mr. Shoo calmly asked.

“Were you expecting to also be in relationships with other women?” Mr. Tuttle asked, starting to piss Trunks off.

“No, I was not expecting her to mark me as well. Normally, females cannot mark male Saiyans. To answer your question, Mr. Tuttle: no, I was not expecting to be able to have relationships with other women. I only love Peach. True, I’ve only known her for a few months—I knew right away that she was the one. I’m going to assume you’ve looked or are going to look into my past and such. Let me save you some trouble: I’ve only dated two girls before Peach; their names were Ocean and Mai. I dated Ocean for five months back when I was fourteen. And I dated Mai for about two years from seventeen until shortly after I turned nineteen—after I caught her cheating on me. Ocean was my first girlfriend and was just that: my first girlfriend. Mai was, I guess serious. But I knew a little ways in that she wasn’t the one. I didn’t feel like how I do with Peach when I was with them. I’m not a hundred percent sure if Peach dated anyone before me. But I do know for certain, that she feels for me how I feel for her.” Trunks said, very serious.

“Ok. Well, I think we’re done here.” Mr. Shoo calmly but sternly said with a smile.

“Wh-what? What do you mean we’re done here? What about the investigation and such?” Mr. Tuttle asked, freaking out.

“There’s no need for one. He marked her and she marked him; those marks can’t be faked. Their marriage isn’t a scam. Now, if I find out that you’re bothering them in any way, I will have your license revoked and you will be arrested for stalking and harassing. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Mr. Shoo asked, dead serious.

“Yes sir...” Mr. Tuttle mumbled, walking away.

“You all have a good rest of your day. I hope she feels better soon.” Mr. Shoo said before walking away, only to come back after a minute or two.

“Sorry about this… I’m sure once she wakes up, she won’t want to be handcuffed anymore.” Mr. Shoo said as he unlocked the handcuffs from Peach’s wrist.

“So, we’re not going to receive any visits?” Bulma asked before Mr. Shoo could leave the room.

“No. But if anyone does show up, call me.” Mr. Shoo said, leaving Trunks his card before leaving.

“Well, look at that—somebody with a brain—” Vegeta said, watching the door.

“He’s just doing his job…” Trunks sighed as he leaned back in his chair and, again, took Peach’s hand and held it.

“At least you won’t be harassed by that asshat.” Bulma said, looking at Trunks.

“Right?” Trunks asked, looking at the ceiling.

“Or was he just doing his job as well?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“Yes and no… Yes, because he works for the government; he had to do what he had to do. No, because he was overzealous and can’t accept when something is out of his control… I wouldn’t be too surprise if we end up seeing him again.” Trunks sighed.

“So...” Bulma started, poking her fingers together.

“Yes?” Trunks asked, looking at his mom.

“When can I start planning the reception?” Bulma innocently asked.

Both Trunks and Vegeta could see the excitement in her eyes.

“Jeez… Let’s let Peach heal up and feel better first. We’ll discuss it then, ok? But, when we do—and if she wants one—you have to work with her. I honestly don’t care how it’s done—so long as she’s happy. That’s all that matters.” Trunks sternly stated.

“Ok...” Bulma mumbled, a bit disappointed. Planning parties was one of her things.

“So—when were you planning on moving out?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks, causing Bulma to smack him over the head.

“They’re not moving out; he was just saying that because he had no choice. Now that this is all cleared up, they don’t have to move—not that they had to move out to begin with.” Bulma calmly said.

“Mom—you know we’re going to have to move out eventually—” Trunks sighed.

“Yes, but not right now.” Bulma said, looking at her son.

“Mom— No, not right now. But I plan on finding a place within a year—whether we rent or own.” Trunks said seriously, looking directly at Bulma.

“Fine— I better get a grandchild out of you.” Bulma dangerously warned—even Vegeta was scared.

“You are aware that that’s not just up to me; Peach has a say in whether she wants kids or not.” Trunks calmly said.

“Yes—I know...” Bulma mumbled, looking the other way; she was hatching some kind of plan.

“Mmmm—” Trunks was going to say something when Peach started waking up.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach.

“My side hurts… Where am I?” Peach asked a bit groggily, not remembering a whole hell of a lot.

“You’re in the hospital, remember? You had your appendix removed. No, it was nothing important; you’re just fine. You’ll be able to go home in the next day or two.” Trunks gently said as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

“Right… What about those people; they said they were going to take me away.” Peach said right away, remembering as she quickly—too quickly sat up, wincing in pain.

“Peach, calm down. It’s all been taken care of. You’re not going anywhere except home with me; you’re staying with me, Mom, Dad, and Bulla. Ok? Nobody’s going to take you away from me—ever.” Trunks seriously said, intertwining his fingers in with hers.

“We’ll give you some space.” Bulma said, dragging Vegeta out of the room.

“Did you mark me?” Peach asked, slightly confused.

“Yes, I did; you did so well.” Trunks said as she scooted backward, allowing him to lie next to her.

“I didn’t scream, did I?” Peach asked, looking into Trunks’s eyes.

“No, you didn’t.” Trunks said with a soft smile, removing hair from her eyes.

“So, it wasn’t a dream, then?” Peach asked with a smile.

“No, it wasn’t. You’re mine. Dad can’t touch you unless I say so.” Trunks said with a smile.

Peach didn’t say anything; she just clung to Trunks’s shirt and happily cried into his chest.

Needless to say, Trunks was a bit shocked. However, he quickly got over that and just held Peach in his arms until they both fell asleep.

She was just exhausted from her surgery; he was exhausted from worry…


	11. Chapter 11

** Half An Hour Later:  **

“Are you ready to head home?” Vegeta asked, looking at Bulma.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Just let me let Trunks and Peach know we’re heading home.” Bulma calmly said.

“Right.” Vegeta sighed.

When Bulma knocked on her door and got no answer, she opened the door and smiled at the sight before her: Trunks was lying on his side, holding onto Peach as she was curled up against him, clutching his shirt.

She couldn’t help herself and got a picture or two.

“Come on, Woman; let’s go home. I’m hungry.” Vegeta said in a dull tone.

“Ok, I’m coming.” Bulma said, leaving with a smile.

**Sunday:  **

“Let’s go home.” Trunks said, smiling as Peach came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

“Yes, home.” Peach said with a smile.

“Is something wrong? Are you feeling ok?” Trunks asked, concerned.

“When I was walking with a nurse lady earlier, that man from before kept staring at me in a mean way—like he hated me or something.” Peach softly said.

“Don’t worry about him; he can’t do anything to you. Come on—let’s go home.” Trunks said, taking her hand in his.

“Ok.” Peach said, allowing him to lead her out of the room after grabbing a bag of her things.

“Have a nice day.” A receptionist said with a kind/polite smile as Trunks and Peach left.

“Thank you. You as well.” Trunks said before heading outside.

“Ok, hold on tight.” Trunks said, picking her up; she grabbed and held on as tightly as she could as Trunks flew up into the air.

** Fifteen Minutes Later:  **

“Hey, Trunks! Where are you headed?” Trunks and Peach heard Goten from below them.

“Is Mocha with him?” Peach softly asked, holding onto Trunks.

Trunks didn’t say anything; he just started to land.

“I was just taking Peach home.” Trunks calmly said.

“That’s great; how are you feeling?” Goten asked, looking at Peach.

“My side hurts a little. Is Mocha here?” Peach admitted softly before asking.

“No; she’s out looking for Candy. We came to visit you yesterday, but you were asleep.” Goten calmly said.

“When was that?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure—but you weren’t there. We would’ve stayed, but Mom wouldn’t stop calling me. Oh, and there was some guy standing a few feet away from her room.” Goten said, looking at Trunks.

“That was probably when I was finding a preacher. Yeah—that was Mr. Tuttle; he’s an Immigration person.” Trunks sighed.

“What did you need a preacher for? Why was Immigration there?” Goten asked, confused.

“Nekodians aren’t legal citizens; he was there to take her away once she was released. That’s why I needed a preacher; I asked Peach to marry me. She said yes, and we were married that same day. Immigration of course, was going to launch an investigation, until they found out I marked her—and she marked me. Now, because the investigation was called off, Mr. Tuttle is pissed off. He’s super against non-citizens being here—no matter if they’re married or not. Which, by the way, in a few years, we’ll renew our vows and have a biggish kind of wedding. And you know mom; she wants to do a reception party for both. But anyway; if I were you, I’d figure out if Mocha is a legal citizen here before Immigration find her.” Trunks explained, looking at a very shocked Goten.

“Well, congratulations. I was going to ask how Bulma felt about that. No offense, but we all know how she can be. As for Mocha; she’s legal. I guess the people of Jade have a good relationship with the people of Earth.” Goten calmy said.

“Well, that’s good.” Trunks said, looking at Goten.

“So, how’s married life?” Goten asked with a smile; now, he was picking on them.

“Oh, haha. We’ve only been married for a day, and she’s been stuck in a hospital bed. She’s still a little sore, so I’m going to take her home so she can rest and take it easy for a few days. But I am glad I asked her, and she said yes.” Trunks said before sighing in annoyance.

“It looks like you’ve made a new friend.” Goten said, noticing Mr. Tuttle trying to hide behind a tree with his binoculars.

“Yeah—I’m sure he’ll be around for a while. Until he does something stupid, we’ll just ignore him. But anyway, I should probably get Peach home. Let Mocha know she’s home, and that she can visit—so long as Peach is awake.” Trunks said as he started lifting into the air again; Peach immediately grabbed hold of him.

“Ok. See you around.” Goten said with a smile.

Then Chi-Chi walked out...

“Goten; get your butt back in this house and start your studying! You’ll never get into a good college if you’re lazing around! 

Trunks, it’s so good to see you; I’m glad Peach is feeling better. Tell your mother: I say hi. Goten, now! If you want to see Mocha again, you’ll get your butt in this house this instance!” Chi-Chi furiously yelled, with a pause in the middle to calmly talk to Trunks.

“Ouch. Will do; see you all later.” Trunks said, flying away.

** Ten Minutes Later:  **

“Welcome home!” Bulma happily exclaimed, popping poppers as a banner came rolling down from the ceiling.

“Uhh ummm...” Trunks didn’t know what to say, looking at his mother; Vegeta just there, shaking his head.

“How’s the girl?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

“She’s asleep right now; she fell asleep about five minutes ago. So, if you’ll excuse me.” Trunks said, walking to her room; he figured that she should sleep in her bed until she was fully healed. He would feel awful or hate himself if he accidentally hurt her.

Her blankets were still pulled down, so he laid her in her bed and gently covered her up—after removing her shoes.

“Mmmm—” Peach moaned a little as she rolled onto her left side and tucked her legs up. But she didn’t wake up.

“See you when you wake, Love.” Trunks said before gently kissing her forehead.

“How is she?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks as he walked out to the kitchen.

“She’s sleeping. But before she fell back to sleep, she said she was still a little sore—but it’s not horrible. Could one of you stay here and watch over her; I have to go to the pharmacy to pick up her prescriptions.” Trunks asked, looking at his parents.

“Yeah, I can keep an eye on her. Did you leave your door open a little?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Thanks. No, my door is closed; her door is cracked though. So that I don’t accidently bump or hurt her, I placed her in her bed with her cats. But anyway, thanks again; I’ll be back in a little bit.” Trunks said before leaving.

“What is that look for? You know what—never mind; I don’t wanna know. Whatever it is, I don’t want any part of it.” Vegeta said, looking at his wife when he noticed a mischievous look on her face.

“Oh, poo—you’re no fun. I’m not planning anything bad. I would hate to be alone after a surgery.” Bulma said, looking at Vegeta.

“The girl isn’t alone...” Vegeta started.

“Not in general. I’m talking about in bed. They’re marked and married now—and they’re not sleeping in the same bed.” Bulma said with a determined smile.

“It’s only for a few days. And, aren’t you the one who said they couldn’t share a room?” Vegeta asked, making a point.

“That was when she was only sixteen and they weren’t marked and married. Now they’ve marked each other and are married; they shouldn’t be separated. They need a bigger bed, so that they can sleep together.” Bulma said seriously.

“His bed is big enough for them; you’ve seen them before.” Vegeta said, not even bothering to try to fight; he knew she was going to win.

“Not comfortably; they’re crunched up together. They need a queen—no, a king-sized bed.” Bulma happily said with stars in her eyes.

“Ok—and where is that going to go? His room is barely going to fit the bed he has and all of his things, plus, her dresser, that ridiculous cat castle thing, and whatever else she has. You might as well wait until they move into their own house.” Vegeta mumbled, trying to make a point and reason with his wife.

“Oh, they’re not moving. Oh, no; they’re going to stay here. It’s already bad enough that Bulla’s planning on moving out with her boyfriend when she can.” Bulma said, looking directly at Vegeta.

“Bulla’s only elven, going on twelve—not eleven, going on twenty. And she sure as hell don’t have no boyfriend. Over my dead body.” Vegeta said, dead serious just as Bulla walked in after getting home from school. However, they didn’t know she was there yet; she was quiet.

“I know Bulla doesn’t have a boyfriend, Dear. I’m talking about when she does; she wants to move out. So, Trunks is going to stay here. And I have the perfect place.” Bulma said with a smile.

“And where would that be?” Vegeta asked, folding his arms, looking at his wife.

“The basement!” Bulma happily exclaimed.

“You wanna put Trunks and Peach in the basement with all the spiders and such? Trunks will never go for that! And, how do you know if I have a boyfriend or not?” Bulla screeched, embarrassed, looking at her parents.

“I’ll call a contractor and have the basement expanded and redesigned and remodeled to look like an apartment. Oh my Kami, Bulla! What happened to your face?!” Bulma started happily before noticing Bulla had a black and blue eye, split lip, and a few cuts on her cheeks.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle; you should see the other guy and bitch.” Bulla said calmly.

“What happened?” Both Bulma and Vegeta asked again.

“Fine… An older boy from two grades higher than me tried hitting on me. I knew he had a girlfriend already and that she was the jealous type, so I just ignored him. Again, the next time I saw him, he tried hitting on me, so, then I told him to please leave me alone. He didn’t take that well and grabbed a hold of and yanked me to him; he then kissed me and stuck his tongue down my throat. I thought of getting a teacher, but the last time I tried that, they didn’t do anything, so, I punched him. His girlfriend then came over, started yelling at me, and then slapped me. So, it just kind of went from there until a few teachers came and finally broke us apart. I tried explaining to the teachers and the principal what happened, but I was ignored. I quickly found out that that jackass is the principal’s son; he’s also captain of the school’s football team. So, I have detention every day after school for the next month. I was supposed to have it today, but I skipped out of it. And don’t worry about it; I already talked to the police and made a statement. The officer I talked to immediately went to the school. So, I’d like to talk about transferring schools or something.” Bulla explained to her shocked and now extremely pissed off parents.

“Why the hell didn’t I get a call?!” Bulma asked, pissed off.

“I knew school was a bad idea…” Vegeta growled.

“Can I go take a shower?” Bulla asked, looking at her parents.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Bulma sighed, annoyed, and now stressed out.

“Thanks. Oh, when does Peach get home?” Bulla asked, looking at Bulma.

“She’s been home for about half an hour now. But she’s sleeping; so, just let her be.” Bulma calmly said.

“Ok.” Bulla said before walking away.

“What are we going to do?” Bulma asked, looking towards the ceiling.

“I’m going to go see if Kakarot wants to train. Those people are just lucky she called the police first.” Vegeta said before teleporting away—angry.

“I guess I’ll just figure out what to do with the basement.” Bulma said somewhat happily, somewhat annoyed as she sat down…


	12. Chapter 12

** With Trunks:  **

Trunks had just made it to town when he ran into Gohan and Videl.

“Hey Trunks, what’s going on? How’s Peach doing?” Gohan asked as they caught up to Trunks.

“Not much—just getting her pain medications. Peach is still a little sore and is currently sleep. But she is home now. I guess while I’m in town, I should probably pick up the rings…” Trunks simply answered and then mumbled to himself.

“Rings? Are you going to ask her to marry you?” Videl asked right away.

“I already did—we already did. Sorry. Immigration showed up because Nekodians aren’t legal citizens of Earth. So, in order to keep her with me, we got married—even though we technically didn’t have to because I had already marked her. No, we haven’t had sex yet. I’ll gladly wait until she’s ready for that. I have her; that’s all that matters.” Trunks calmly answered.

“Congratulations. When’s the party?” Gohan asked with a smile.

“What do you mean?” Trunks asked, looking at Gohan and Videl.

“Oh, come on, Trunks; we all know Bulma. We all know how she gets with stuff like this; she’ll throw some kind off party.” Gohan said while Videl giggled a little.

“I know. However, I told her she had to discuss it with Peach; I’m not so sure she’s a big party person.” Trunks answered as they started walking to the pharmacy.

“Yeah, she does seem pretty shy and quiet.” Videl said with a smile.

“I’m sure Bulma will get some kind of party.” Gohan simply said.

“Yeah—I know… But she has to coordinate with Peach on it.” Trunks simply said.

“Right. So, I have a question for you.” Gohan said, looking at Trunks.

“Uh-huh?” Trunks asked, looking at Gohan.

“Peach is home now—and you’re on your way to get her pain medication for the next few days, yes?” Gohan asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes. Why?” Trunks asked, looking at Gohan.

“Why don’t you just get a Senzu Bean so she can be healed within seconds?” Gohan asked, looking at Trunks, who suddenly froze in place.

“Because I’m stupid—and didn’t even think about that.” Trunks said, smacking his forehead.

“No.” Videl said right away.

“You were just worried about Peach. You have the right to be a bit distracted.” Gohan calmly said, looking at one of his best friends.

“Thanks. Well, I’d still better pick up the pills. Then I’ll get rings before going to see Korin.” Trunks sighed as they made it to the pharmacy.

“Don’t worry about that; I have some at my place. We’re done with everything we had to do in town; we were actually just heading home when we saw you. You can just stop by before you go home and grab one. We’ll just stick with you.” Gohan said with a smile.

“Ok. Thanks. You’re the best; I owe you.” Trunks said with a relieved sigh.

“No problem; you’d do the same for us.” Gohan said with a smile as Trunks went into the pharmacy.

** Ten Minutes Later:  **

“How was that?” Gohan asked, looking at Trunks.

“Long and annoyed. It was crazy busy in there. Now I just have to figure out where to go next.” Trunks sighed as he tried to remember where the jewelry store was.

“Madam Gemini is a good place to go. She’s expensive, but her stuff is amazing quality. That’s where my dad got his new wife’s ring—and necklace.” Videl said, looking at Trunks. 

“You still don’t like her, do you?” Trunks asked, looking at Videl.

“Hell no! She’s nothing but a gold-digging slut.” Videl shot, trying not to draw too much attention to them.

“Who’s your new friend?” Gohan asked, noticing Mr. Tuttle a good ten or twelve feet away, trying to hide behind a building.

“Oh, that’s just Mr. Tuttle. He’s the agent or whatever who was trying to get Peach deported. He’s out to prove we’re trying to cheat the system. So long as he doesn’t do anything stupid, I’ll leave him alone. But anyway—lead the way.” Trunks explained with a sigh before looking at Videl.

“Of course. Follow me.” Videl said with a smile.

“So what are you going to do about your new friend?” Gohan asked as they followed Videl.

“Well—as I said before: as long as he doesn’t do anything or get to close to Peach, we won’t have a problem. I don’t give a rat’s ass if he follows me around; I just prefer he stay away from Peach. She rarely goes out as is—now with him, she’ll probably go out even less. If he stays far enough away, I won’t call Mr. Shoo. Not right away anyway. If he’s still following us after a month or whatever, he’ll have left me no choice.” Trunks explained.

“Trunks!!” A female voice yelled from behind them; it was Mocha.

“Mocha, what are you doing here?” Trunks asked, looking at her as she finally made it to them—out of breath.

“Hi. I was on my way to visit Peach, but I saw you here. Is she ok? You wouldn’t leave her alone in that place with that creepy man—who is behind us, would you? Why is he here now?” Mocha asked, confused, looking at Trunks.

“Peach is home; she got home about an hour ago now. But she’s sleeping and still a little sore. I’m guessing you haven’t seen Goten yet; I told him to let you know if he saw you. Mr. Tuttle back there is just stalking me to make sure I’m not cheating on Peach—or cheating the system.” Trunks explained.

“Cheating the system?” Mocha asked, confused.

“She’s a Nekodian; they’re not considered legal citizens.” Trunks explained.

“She should’ve been. My dad made sure to send all that information to the government. Anyone sent from Planet Jade the day it was destroyed were to receive immediate citizenship. He talked to whoever was in charge; I just received all her citizenship stuff from the government. It says how long she’s been here and that she’s had a job. I mean, yeah, I had to file and let them know I was looking for her information. Oh, here you go, by the way. I was going to give it to you when I saw you in the hospital—but she’s no longer there.” Mocha said, handing Trunks a folder

“Thanks. So—really, there’s no reason for Immigration to get involved in the first place…” Trunks said, stating a fact, looking at the folder.

Inside the folder was:

  * Peach’s information

** -Birthday**

** -Birthplace**

** -Where she grew up**

** -Her parents’ names & ages when they died**

** -Two older half-siblings—who Peach doesn’t know**

  * Birth certificate
  * Marriage certificate
  * Social security card
  * A medical card-now void due to marriage
  * New legal status papers
  * Other information

“No. Can I visit Peach?” Mocha answered and then calmly asked.

“I don’t care. Just if you go now, don’t wake her if she’s still asleep.” Trunks calmly answered.

“Thank you. See you later.” Mocha happily said with a broad smile.

“See you later.” Trunks said, waving.

“Well, that was interesting.” Videl said as they watched Mocha leave.

“She’s a sweet girl. And hey, at least now Peach isn’t completely alone; she has someone she knows—aside from you, your family, and us.” Gohan calmly said.

“Yeah. Well, it looks like I have a call to make. Lead the way, I’ll talk and follow.” Trunks said, pulling out the card Mr. Shoo gave him.

“Okie-dokey.” Videl said, once again leading the way.

** With Bulma, Vegeta & Peach:  **

Bulma had just finished ordering furniture for the basement (Trunks & Peach) about ten minutes ago. 

She may have gone a little overboard:

Eeee…

She ordered:

  * A king-sized bed frame that a mattress goes inside-$450
  * A king-sized mattress that goes in the frame-$300
  * A king-sized headboard-$100
  * A new dresser for Trunks-$85
  * A blue sectional couch-$555
  * 2 lazy boy chairs-$399
  * 2 beanbag chairs (blue & purple)-$115
  * 2 adjustable saucer chairs-$236
  * 3 Cat towers/condos-$160
  * Several cat scratching posts-$133
  * A blue microwave-$76
  * 2 of those fancy double-sided fridges (1 for upstairs & 1 for downstairs)-$852
  * A small table for the microwave-$54
  * An entertainment center-$231
  * A 50’ TV (on sale)-$299
  * A computer (on sale)-$350
  * 4 lamps-$64
  * Plush blue-gray carpet-$200 (to cover the entire floor)
  * 3 small fuzzy teal rugs-$94
  * 3 small fuzzy turquoise rugs-$94
  * 3 small fuzzy sky-blue rugs-$94
  * 3 small fuzzy purple rugs-$96
  * Dark blue tile for a bathroom-$387
  * Light blue marble tile with a swivel design for the small kitchen-$174
  * A plain white toilet-$186
  * A vanity-$199
  * A bathroom sink-$180
  * A kitchen sink-$180
  * A blue kitchen set (plates, bowls, cups, silverware)-$145
  * Several picture frames-$52
  * A dark brown coffee table-$176

She debated on getting a chandelier but decided _ that _ it was a little too much.

Anyway—Bulma was now sitting at the kitchen table, looking through catalogs for random things when Peach stumbled her way into the kitchen.

“Oh, Peach—you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Bulma asked, standing up to pull a chair out for Peach.

“My side hurts. Where’s Trunks?” Peach softly said and then asked, confused.

“He went to get your medications—and possibly some other type of errands. Oh, don’t worry, dear; I’m sure he’s fine. Vegeta hasn’t left the house like a speeding bullet—and no one else has called. Would you like to take a warm shower? It might help your side a little. I can help you if you need.” Bulma calmly said.

“Ok. A shower would be nice.” Peach softly said.

“Come on.” Bulma said with a smile, leading Peach to the bathroom.

“Oh, hi Dear.” Bulma said as they passed Vegeta.

“Hi, Mr. Vegeta.” Peach softly said.

“Hey—I’ll be in the kitchen.” Vegeta gruffly said.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Bulma said with a soft smile.

** Three Minutes Later:  **

“Take your time.” Bulma said with a smile as she left.

“Ok.” Peach softly said.

“Are you ok, Dear?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“Just a little sore.” Peach honestly answered.

“Do you need anything?” Bulma asked right away.

“No, thank you.” Peach softly answered.

“Ok. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything. If you need any help, just yell.” Bulma simply said.

“Ok.” Peach softly said.

After all was said and done, Peach undressed and got in the shower while Bulma left.

“How’s the girl? What’s wrong?” Vegeta asked, looking at his wife.

“She says she’s sore—but I think she’s in a lot more pain than she’s letting on.” Bulma sighed as she sat at the table.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine; Trunks is getting her that medication stuff, right?” Vegeta asked, looking at Bulma.

“Yes… I just worry about her; she’s so frail.” Bulma sighed, looking up.

“She’ll be fine. And as long as Trunks keeps his word, she’ll at least learn how to defend herself.” Vegeta seriously said.

“Right.” Bulma said, a little more at ease.

“So—I really don’t want to start anything. But where and how the hell did you spend $6,716?! I got an alert on my email thing that you set up…” Vegeta exclaimed in disbelief.

“Oh, that… Don’t you worry about any of that; I’ve got it all taken care of.” Bulma said with a smile.

“What did you do?” Vegeta asked—his right eye twitching.

“Nothing… Oh, Trunks—you’re home!” Bulma said innocently before noticing Trunks.

“Do I want to know?” Trunks asked, looking between his parents suspiciously.

“Not currently, no.” Bulma simply said.

“Well—that doesn’t make me any less suspicious. But honestly—I don’t want to know…” Trunks sighed, throwing the folder on the table, along with the prescriptions.

“What’s that?” Bulma and Vegeta asked, looking at the folder with Peach’s name on it.

“Peach’s information. Apparently, she’s a legal citizen—and has been since she’s been here. Yep. Mocha’s dad or whoever, sent all of their information here so that they wouldn’t have to worry about Immigration or anything like that. Mr. Shoo said he hadn’t known until he got into his office and her information showed up on his desk a little bit ago—which to him is weird. He says either her information got lost, misplaced, set aside, or just put somewhere where it wouldn’t be found. But now he has a copy—and I have a copy. And Mr. Tuttle has been arrested for trying to attack me, Gohan, and Videl—and for attempting to go after Mocha because she gave me the information. It also slipped that he knew about Peach’s—and several others’ information being sent here; he paid someone to keep it all hidden. He, apparently, was unaware that Mocha also had information.” Trunks explained with a sigh. 

“Are you going to tell her about all this?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks as she grabbed the folder.

“When she’s up and better.” Trunks replied.

“She’s up; she’s taking a shower. I convinced her to take one, saying it might make her feel better; she said she was sore. I think she’s hurting more than she’s saying. She has two older siblings?” Bulma explained and then asked, skimming through the folder.

“Ok. Well, I’ll check on her in a minute. Yes, she has two older siblings. I’m not sure if I’m going to tell her about them or not. Apparently, before meeting her mother, her dad, Fin, had been with a few different women. I don’t know if I want to tell her because I don’t know if she knows or not. If she knows and isn’t saying anything, there’s a reason. If she doesn’t know, there’s a reason—and there is a reason. The oldest one is half-Nekodian and half-Arian; his name is Taiyo and he’s twenty-nine. He attempted to kill Peach when she was two—and again when she was four. And then the other brother was half-Nekodian and half-Human. His name was Coal, and he should be twenty-three. Taiyo successfully killed him when nine and Peach was three. So, she either doesn’t remember either of them—or doesn’t want to remember them. So, no, I don’t think I’ll tell her about them. I don’t want her stressed out.” Trunks calmly but seriously explained.

“Right.” Bulma sighed, looking through the papers.

“So, you really didn’t have to rush out and get married?” Bulla asked, walking out.

“No—I guess we didn’t. But it’s done and over with—and I wouldn’t change it for anything. I already marked her the other day—might as well marry her. We’re going to be together for the rest of our lives anyway. However, in retrospect, if we had known—and she wanted to wait; I would’ve.” Trunks calmly answered.

“Mmmhmm…” They heard a small crash and Peach’s small moan coming from the bathroom.

Trunks didn’t say anything; he just went to the bathroom.

“Hey; what about her medications?!” Bulma called.

“Not needed!” Trunks called back.

“Why the hell not?!” Vegeta yelled.

“At least I’m not the only one who didn’t think of the Senzu Bean!” Trunks yelled back, causing Vegeta and Bulma to fall over while Bulla just stood there.

“Well—I’m going to go to Nana’s now. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Bulla said, looking at her parents.

“Fine.” Vegeta said, still in disbelief he hadn’t thought of that damn bean to begin with.

“Be safe.” Bulma sternly said.

“Yes, Mom. Bye.” Bulla said, running out the door.

** With Trunks & Peach:  **

Knowing something was wrong, Trunks didn’t bother to knock and ask if he could go in; he just walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

“Peach—what happened?” Trunks asked, pulling back the shower curtain to find Peach on her knees, hunched forward, with blood running down the drain.

“It hurts…” Was all Peach managed to get out.

It was then that Trunks noticed that her stitches had torn a little.

“Peach—I have something that’ll help you; it’ll heal your side right away. You won’t be in any pain anymore.” Trunks gently explained, kneeling next to the tub.

“What is it?” Peach weakly asked.

“It’s called a Senzu Bean—it does wonders. You just eat it.” Trunks said, holding the green bean to her.

“Ok.” Peach softly said, taking the bean; however, she hesitated a bit before eating it.

After about a minute, Peach was able to sit up—not in pain.

“How do you feel?” Trunks asked, looking at her as she sat on her knees in a few inches of water.

“Better. What about the pain pills the doctor said I have to take?” Peach asked, looking at Trunks.

“You don’t have to worry about taking those. The Senzu Bean erases any need for a pain pill.” Trunks explained, looking her up and down, causing her to blush.

“Oh.” She said, looking away from Trunks.

“Is something wrong?” Trunks asked, concerned, not knowing the effect he was having on her right this moment.

“No…” Peach nervously said, fidgeting where she sat.

Trunks was going to ask if she was sure until he saw her fidgeting with her legs tightly closed; he smiled, stood up, and locked the door before he started removing his clothes.

“Really now?” Trunks asked, looking down on her.

“Mmmhmm…” Peach softly answered, blushing even more because she could hear him removing his clothes.

“May I join you?” Trunks calmly asked, standing there.

She didn’t reply; she was too embarrassed as she slowly scooted to the back of the tub.

Trunks smiled as he entered behind her and turned the water back on.

She had been sitting on her knees for so long that they hurt a little, so she struggled to stand; Trunks hooked his arms under hers and helped her up.

“Does this mean I can sleep with you tonight—in your bed?” Peach softly asked as they stood there; she could feel his cock hardening against her lower back.

“It’s up to you—but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want you to.” Trunks honestly answered, placing his chin on her shoulder.

“I want to. I like it when you hold me in your arms; it makes me feel safe.” Peach softly said, slowly turning to face him.

“That makes me happy. Now, come here and shhh… I’ve missed you.” Trunks said, pulling her to him before leaning down to kiss her.

Her hands slowly moved up his body to rest on his shoulders, around his neck while his arms snaked their way around her waist.

“Huh!” Peach gasped in surprise when he gently pushed her up against the cold shower wall; he just smiled as he continued kissing her.

After a few minutes, Peach had to pull away so she could breathe—but she still held onto Trunks for dear life.

Trunks smiled at her when he saw her eyes lightly closed, a light blush running across her cheeks and nose, and her panting.

“Trunks…” Peach lightly moaned when she felt his lips on her neck while pressing his body as close to hers as he possibly could; she could feel his cock above her sex.

She only started moaning even more when she felt his hands on her ass, squeezing as his mouth made its way to her breast.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Trunks, is everything ok in there?” Bulma asked, interrupting.

‘Damnit…’ “Yes, Mom—everything’s fine!” Trunks called, annoyed, holding onto Peach, who was panting like crazy.

“How is Peach?” Bulma asked, standing there.

“She’s fine—her side is all healed up. The Senzu Bean did it’s job.” ‘Come on, go away…’ Trunks replied before growling into Peach’s shoulder.

“Ok. Well, come out soon; your father and I have something we want to talk to you two about.” Bulma happily.

“Don’t lump me in with whatever you’re planning!” Vegeta yelled down the hall.

“We’ll be out in a little bit!” Trunks called back.

Satisfied with his answer, Bulma walked away with a smile.

“Damnit…” Trunks growled, frustrated.

“Trunks?” Peach softly asked, confused—Trunks could tell she was frustrated as well.

“Hold on—I’ll have to make this quick. You still want your first time in a bed?” Trunks said and then asked, looking Peach in her glazed over eyes.

“Yes.” Peach softly replied, holding onto Trunks.

“Ok. Turn around. Don’t worry; I won’t put it in your butt.” Trunks gently commanded before explaining.

Peach did as she was told and held still as Trunks started.

Using his feet, Trunks spread her legs apart just a little.

“You trust me?” Trunks asked right in her ear.

“Yes.” Peach answered right away.

“Good. I’m not going to put my penis in you—but you are going to feel it against you. Ok? If you become uncomfortable in anyway, let me know—I'll stop.” Trunks seriously explained as he positioned himself so that his cock was just outside her pussy, gently rubbing against her folds.

“Huh-uh!” Peach gasped and clutched the shower wall.

“Are you ok?” Trunks asked right away.

“Uh-huh…” Peach answered, flattening her hands with her eyes closed.

“You can tell me to stop any time you want.” Trunks seriously said. However, he smiled as he started moving—after her tail wrapped itself around his waist.

He held onto her waist, smiling, listening to her moan, gasp, and pant as he rubbed against her.

“Trunks…” Peach softly moaned as she leaned back a little.

“Feel good?” Trunks asked, moving his hands up her stomach to rest on her breasts.

“Ye-yes.” Peach moaned.

“Good.” Trunks said just before sealing her lips with his.

After a few minutes, Peach started spazzing out as she reached her orgasm.

Instinctively, Trunks took her hand in his, and she calmed down—a little.

He remembered the first orgasm he gave her—a few days ago in the tub; it was nowhere near as big as this. He figured maybe it was scary for her.

Shortly after he felt her warm juices leaking onto him, Trunks thrust once more and shot his load all over the wall in front of her.

“Whoa. Hey, are you ok?” Trunks asked, concerned when she slid to her knees, panting like crazy.

The only reason she didn’t go crashing down was because he had her beneath the breasts; he slowly eased her down.

“Mmmhmm…” Peach softly answered as she leaned her head against her wall.

“Peach… Did that make you uncomfortable? Why didn’t you stop me?” Trunks asked, concerned.

“I-I didn’t want you to stop.” Peach softly answered.

“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked, rubbing her back.

“I’m sorry.” Peach softly/sadly said, embarrassed.

“For what?” Trunks asked, confused.

“I-I di-didn’t mean to pee on you…” Peach finally answered, embarrassed.

Needless to say, Trunks sat there stunned before he started laughing before turning her around to face him.

“Peach—you didn’t pee; you had an orgasm.” Trunks explained, looking at her.

“A what?” Peach asked, confused.

“An orgasm. Umm… It’s also known as cumming. A few days ago—when we were rocking against each other in the tub—you had an orgasm then as well. It’s natural.” Trunks explained.

“But—last time my stomach didn’t feel tight, heavy, or hot. And it didn’t feel like there was any liquid coming out. And only men are supposed to cum, aren’t they?” Peach explained and then asked, confused.

Trunks just chucked and pulled her close to him before speaking, “You have a lot to learn—and I’ll be the one to teach you. You most likely did ooze the last time. But because we were submerged in water, you probably didn’t feel anything. This time you felt what you felt because you could feel it leaking out. And girls/women can orgasm just as much as men. In fact, when two people are having a _ GOOD _ sexual experience, making the other orgasm is a good thing; it means it feels good—so good that you’re making your partner release. That man couldn’t make you cum because you didn’t want that. He couldn’t get you to release because he couldn’t make you feel good. I personally like making you orgasm—and I look forward to making you do it again.” Trunks explained to a very red Peach, who was now hiding her face in his shoulder.

“Do I—do I make you do that as well?” Peach softly asked, clinging to him.

“You just did.” Trunks whispered in her ear, holding her close as she became emotional and started crying into his shoulder.

** Five Minutes Later:  **

“Peach—we should probably get out, dressed, and see what Mom and Dad want before one of them comes bursting in here.” Trunks calmly said, rubbing her back.

“Ok.” Peach replied, pulling away.

“And if you want—later tonight, we’ll go all the way and I’ll make you feel like you’ve never felt before.” Trunks pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, causing Peach to blush like crazy.

** Five More Minutes Later:  **

“Well, it’s about time you two got out here.” Vegeta started; he was going to continue before Trunks spoke up.

“Don’t you even dare…” Trunks growled, looking at his father.

“Peach!” Mocha happily cried, running over to Peach.

“Hey, Buddy.” Goten said, smacking Trunks’s back.

“Goten and Mocha are here, by the way.” Bulma calmly said.

“Why didn’t you say she was here to begin with?” Trunks asked, looking at his mother as Peach and Mocha hugged each other, and he glared at Goten.

“They just got here about a minute or two ago.” Bulma answered with a smile.

“So, they’re not what you wanted to discuss?” Trunks asked, looking at his mother.

“Nope.” Bulma calmly said.

“How are you feeling?” Mocha asked, looking at Peach.

“Better.” Peach answered with a smile.

“What did you want to talk about?” Trunks asked, looking at his mother.

“Right. Well—why don’t we all sit in the living room.” Bulma said, heading to her chair while Vegeta went to his. 

Trunks and Goten sat on the ends of the couch while Peach and Mocha sat in between them.

“What’s going on?” Peach asked Trunks, confused.

“I don’t know…” Trunks said, not taking his eyes off his mother.

“Well—you know how you said you were going to look for a new house to move into at a later time?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah… Oh, Kami; what did you do?” Trunks asked, looking at his mother.

“Nothing.” Bulma started.

“Yet.” Vegeta finished, looking at his wife.

“Shhh! Anyway, I was thinking—instead of you moving out, you and Peach could stay here…” Bulma started, getting a look from Trunks.

“Mom…” Trunks started only to be interrupted.

“Please, let me finish. I’m not saying here, here. I was thinking of calling a contractor and having the basement redone and having it turned into an apartment-like home for you and Peach. You can have your own space.” Bulma explained.

She was trying to sound calm, but it only came out as desperate.

“Does that include a kitchen?” Trunks asked, knowing his mother.

“Uhh…” Bulma started.

“Mom…” Trunks started.

“At least for a few years? Then after a few years you can move out if you truly aren’t happy here.” Bulma said, shocking Trunks

The truth is: it’s not that Bulma didn’t want Trunks to move out and be independent; she was afraid he’d move hours away and forget about her.

“Mom—it’s not that I’m not happy here. What all did you already get?” Trunks asked, looking at his mother, remembering what he walked into when he got home.

“Ummm… Everything but a stove/oven.” Bulma answered.

“Give me some time to think about it. Let me talk to Peach; she has a say in this decision as well.” Trunks sternly said.

“Right…” Bulma sighed; she’ll take what she can get for now.

“I’m happy here with Trunks. I’m happy to be anywhere Trunks is. Mrs. Bulma and Mr. Vegeta have been nothing but nice to me these past few months. I’d stay here as long as Trunks or Mrs. Bulma and Mr. Vegeta wanted. Oh! And Bulla’s been very nice as well!” Peach softly explained, before becoming frantic as to not forget about Bulla.

“Aww! You are just so sweet! I’m so glad Trunks found you! And you two are married now—you call us mom and dad!” Bulma happily exclaimed, hugging—squeezing the life out of Peach.

“Mom—please, don’t hurt Peach; I don’t think she can breathe.” Trunks said, concerned about Peach.

“Sorry. Well—we’ve got that all taken care of. Why don’t all of you go out and have some fun? Trunks and Peach; we have the family therapy Friday afternoon. Don’t forget about that and make other plans.” Bulma sternly said, standing up.

“What brings you over? Well, I know why Mocha is here. But what about you? I thought your mom wanted you studying.” Trunks said, looking at Goten.

“I finished all that. Mocha couldn’t remember how to get to your house and begged me and mom to let me bring her to visit Peach. I’ve got a few hours and a little money. Seeing that Peach doesn’t look like crap anymore. No offence meant. Maybe we could go out to a fast-food place, movie—and maybe to the beach we never got to go to on your first date. I already talked to Mocha; she’s in.” Goten said, looking at Trunks.

“Peach, what do you want to do?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach.

“Umm… Can I change first?” Peach asked, turning red as she was in her PJs.

“You want to go out?” Trunks asked, looking at her.

“If you do.” Peach said with a smile, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah. Go get changed.” Trunks said with a calm smile.

“Did you not want to go out?” Goten asked, looking at Trunks when Peach was in her room with the door shut.

“Oh, no; I’m happy to go out for a few hours. I didn’t think she’d want to go out. It’s not easy to get Peach to go out; she gets really nervous and prefers to stay inside.” Trunks explained.

“Still?” Mocha softly asked.

“Still?” Trunk asked, confused.

“Yeah. Back on Planet Jade, Peach never liked going out often. I don’t know what happened because I don’t ask, but I overheard her dad talking with my dad one night. He said that something had happened—and since then, Peach doesn’t go out too often. Every now and then—but not often. She’s especially afraid of large bodies of water. I never figured it was any of my business—and if she wanted me to know, she’d tell me.” Mocha quickly explained.

“So, maybe the beach wouldn’t be smart.” Trunks said, thinking about it.

“Maybe it’s because she’s a Nekodian; she is part of a cat race after all.” Goten chimed in.

“Maybe. Let’s see how dinner and a movie go.” Trunks simply said, changing the subject when they heard Peach’s door open again…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They got to see a movie later on in the chapter. Whatever is described for the movie will be italicized to try not to confuse anyone. No, the movie is not real; it's just something I made up.

“Ready to go?” Trunks asked when Peach walked into the living room. She was wearing a light blue sundress, reaching a few inches past her knees, sandals, and a pastel pink Spring jacket where the sleeves stopped above her elbows.

Her hair, which is usually left down and all over the place, was now neatly tied in somewhere between a high and low ponytail.

“Uh-huh.” Peach nervously replied, looking past Trunks at the door, leading outside.

“If you absolutely don’t want to go, we don’t have to.” Trunks spoke up, sensing Peach’s nervousness.

“No, I want to go. I want to go out have fun with you and Mocha and Goten.” Peach honestly replied.

“Ok. But before we go, I have something for you.” Trunks stated, standing in front of Peach.

“Huh?” Peach asked, confused.

“I’m going to need my school ring back. Don’t worry; I got one better. Well, two…” Trunks started, opening two different boxes: 

  * One with a pretty aquamarine blue diamond surrounded by a few smaller emeralds.
  * The other box contained two silver wedding bands with two hearts and “Forever Loved” engraved into each.

“It looks like a rose.” Peach noted, mesmerized, looking at the ring.

“Do you like them? I didn’t have time to personalize anything; so I picked matching rings engraved with “Forever Loved” and hearts inside.” Trunks asked and then explained, hopeful, looking at Peach.

“I love them.” Peach softly replied; she only started crying when he placed the rings on her finger.

It took Peach a few seconds, but she realized she was supposed to place Trunks’s ring on his finger.

“Sorry.” Peach apologized, placing the ring on his finger.

“It’s perfectly fine.” Trunks replied before gently kissing her forehead.

“Awww!” Bulma cooed, taking pictures while Mocha attacked Peach in a hug.

“Well, we’d better be heading out before it gets too late.” Trunks and Goten urged before Bulma could say or do anything to keep them there longer.

“Ok. Have fun.” Bulma happily told them; it was like she was trying to get them out of the house.

“Don’t worry; we will—but not in that way. See you later.” Trunks replied, taking Peach’s hand, leading her out behind Goten and Mocha.

“Ok. Time to get busy.” Bulma determinedly announced with a fiery aura once the door shut.

“What are you planning?” Vegeta asked, looking at his wife.

“Why is Mom doing the crazy thing?” Bulla asked, looking from Bulma to Vegeta.

“I don’t know. I find it’s best not to ask anymore—and I already screwed up by asking.” Vegeta answered before watching his wife grab a communicator and started calling people.

She called:

  * Goku & Chi-Chi
  * Gohan & Videl
  * Krillin & 18
  * Piccolo
  * Tien & Chiaotzu 
  * 17
  * Master Roshi
  * Oolong
  * Yamcha (much to Vegeta’s disdain)

Everyone shows up within ten-fifteen minutes.

“Ok, we don’t have a lot of time. Let’s get to work.” Bulma ordered, looking at everyone.

The only ones to even look like they knew what was going on were Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, and 18.

“Umm… What’s going on?” Oolong asked, looking at Bulma, only to shrink away when she had her scary fiery aura going on.

“Bulma, you can’t really get mad at any of us for not knowing why we’re here. You called us all over saying you needed immediate help and that we would be greatly rewarded.” Tien calmly explained.

“Oh, right…” Bulma spoke, calming down, causing just about everyone to fall over.

“We’re here to help organize the basement.” 18 spoke in a bored tone.

“Yeah. She wants to turn it into an apartment for Trunks and Peach.” Chi-Chi added.

“She never wants them to leave.” Bulla stated, standing in the hall so that she could get to her room as fast as she could when Bulma gave “the look.”

“Don’t we need to call that contractor?” Vegeta asked, looking at his wife.

“Nope. That’s already done. Been done for about five months now. You’d know this if you ever went down there.” Bulma stated, looking at her husband.

“Five months? The boy hadn’t even met the girl yet! Just how long have you had this plan? When were people in my house?!” Vegeta asked, freaking out.

“Again, Mom never wants Trunks to leave.” Bulla repeated before running to her room to avoid her mom’s wrath.

“I only had the construction start seven months ago; it finished five months ago. I haven’t had anything else set up yet. And they were only here when you were home—and Trunks was out. Relax. Now, come on; let’s get going so it’s mostly done before they get home.” Bulma answered before once again ordering, leading the way.

** With Trunks & Peach & Goten & Mocha:  **

“Trunks, is everything alright?” Peach asked, concerned as they started walking somewhere to have an early dinner.

“Yeah… It’s just—I know my mom; she’s planning something, but I don’t know what.” Trunks answered.

“How do you know she’s planning something?” Mocha asked, confused.

“You don’t know” “my,” “his,” “mom.” Trunks and Goten answered at the same time.

“I like Mrs. Bulma—and Mr. Vegeta; they’ve been very nice. Even Bulla’s nice.” Peach stated with a smile. 

“You’d best not let them hear you call them that.” Goten told Peach, confusing her.

“Huh? Call who what?” Peach asked, confused.

“He’s saying you’re not to call my parents Mr. and Mrs. anymore; Mom told you to call them “Mom” and “Dad,” remember?” Trunks explained, looking at Peach.

“Oh, right…” Peach mumbled, looking down.

“Don’t worry; you’ll get used to it.” Mocha assured Peach with a smile.

“Thanks. It’s just so hard.” Peach admitted.

“Ok. Never mind all that. Where are we going to eat?” Trunks asked, changing the subject.

“The all-new Pizza Cabin. Mom, Dad, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and I went opening night a few weeks ago; it was really good. The main thing there is you design your own pizza how you like it; they’ll make whatever you want. But they also have a small buffet, a salad station, a pasta station, an ice cream station, and a dessert station with cakes and stuff like that.” Goten explained.

“I’ve heard of it. Isn’t it popular and usually busy?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

“Relax. It’s early Sunday. Sundays, although get enough customers, is their slowest day. And it’s only a little after one. Lunch rush is slowing down. We should be fine.” Goten explained, looking at Trunks.

“Ok…” Trunks sighed but smiled when Peach squeezed his hand smiled up at him.

“At least it’s nice day.” Mocha noted with a smile.

“Yes.” Peach agreed with a smile.

“Uhh… You two go ahead; we’ll catch up.” Trunks told Goten and Mocha.

“Ok. Is everything alright?” Mocha asked, concerned.

“Oh, yeah; everything’s fine. I just want to talk to Peach for a minute—alone.” Trunks explained.

“Ok.” Goten and Mocha replied, walking ahead.

“Is something wrong?” Peach asked, confused.

“No. Like I told Mocha, everything’s fine; it’s all good. I just never got the chance to tell you something important. Or rather, the timing I don’t believe was ever correct. I loved and thought you beautiful before—when you were half-Nekodian and half-Saiyan witch and you had straight peach-colored hair and light green eyes. Don’t get me wrong when I say this because I love you no matter what you are, or how you look, but you’re beyond beautiful now. And I still love you so very much. The sandy brown hair suits you better than peach. I still love your shining green eyes, but they didn’t change too much. My point is: I love you for you and what you look like.” Trunks sincerely told Peach.

“Even my tail?” Peach innocently asked.

“Yes. I mean, if you don’t like it, I’m sure we can find a way to remove it. But I’d be lying if I said that’s what I wanted; I can think of several things to do with that tail of yours.” Trunks answered and then mischievously whispered the last part in Peach’s ear, making her blush.

“Trunks—I love you too.” Peach happily cried before hugging him.

Yes, she was embarrassed, but she wasn’t going to show it in public.

“Ok. Come on; I think Goten’s getting antsy or something.” Trunks noted when he saw Goten impatiently standing at a street corner, looking back at them.

“Right.” Peach agreed, happily taking Trunks’s hand, and began walking to Goten and Mocha.

They didn’t realize they had caught some unwanted attention.

“It’s about time. What were you two talking about? Something sexual, I bet.” Goten piped up, teasing them.

“Oh, yeah; we were totally talking about all the things I’m going to do to her.” Trunks sarcastically shot back.

“Really?” Goten asked, kind of shocked; he missed the sarcasm.

“No! Jeez… Even if that’s what we were talking about, it’s not any of your business. I just needed to talk to her about something personal.

‘No. It can’t be. Not here.’ Peach thought to herself when she saw something—or rather, someone out of the corner of her eye. 

“Peach, are you ok? What’s wrong?” Mocha asked, concerned when she noticed Peach’s ears twitching while her tail poofed and rapidly swished back and forth.

“Peach?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach after Mocha said something.

“Hmm?” Peach asked, dazed and confused.

“What’s going on?” Trunks asked, looking at her.

“What do you mean?” Peach asked, confused.

“I’ve seen cats freak out before; their ears would twitch like yours are now. And their tails would stand straight out with fur puffed up and lashing back and forth—just like yours is now.” Goten spoke before Trunks could.

“Sorry. I just thought I saw someone I knew. But that’s impossible; he died years ago.” Peach answered, looking at Trunks, slowly calming down.

“You’re sure about that?” Trunks asked, looking at her; she didn’t look too sure at that moment.

“Yes, I’m sure; I saw him get crushed—and all the blood…” Peach answered, trailing off, rubbing her goosebump-filled arms.

“Ok… Let’s go eat and then we’ll see a movie.” Trunks insisted, pulling Peach to him as he looked over her head; he didn’t see anything, but he didn’t trust sight.

‘Goten.’ Trunks telepathically spoke to Goten so the girls wouldn’t hear as they continued to walk.

‘Yeah?’ Goten asked.

‘Keep your guard up; don’t let it down for even a second. There’s no way, with how scared Peach was just a minute ago, that she didn’t not see who she thought she saw. I’m sure she someone. Maybe who she saw was whoever he was or maybe it’s just someone who looks exactly like him, but still…’ Trunks sternly told Goten.

‘I was thinking the same thing. We’re in the city, I’ve seen a lot of people walking, but no one feels out of place. I don’t sense anything. But as we’ve been taught, that means nothing. I don’t want anything to happen to _ my _ Mocha. And I know for damn sure that you don’t want anything to happen to _ your _ Peach. Do we contact the others just in case?’ Goten replied.

‘Piccolo and Tien, yes; Peach doesn’t really know them. She wouldn’t be able to pick up on their scents or energies. I don’t believe she’s ever met Yamcha. I don’t know. But I know she knows my dad and his aura; she’d be able to pick him out. I’d say your dad because I’m not sure she’d be able to pick up on him. However, Mocha; she knows your dad. If either of them show up and the girls catch their energies, they’ll wonder what’s going on.” Trunks explained.

‘Right… Well, Piccolo could stay far enough away, but at the same time, close to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Then he can contact the others.’ Goten suggested.

‘Yeah. Sounds like a plan. Who wants to contact him?’ Trunks agreed then asked.

‘You can do the honors of that.’ Goten replied, nervous.

‘I don’t have a death wish; you do it.’ Trunks argued.

‘I don’t want to disturb him if he’s doing something important.’ Goten argued.

‘I can hear you two. No, I’m not close by. Not yet at least. But I can be there soon. Anything is better than this…’ Piccolo interrupted Trunks and Goten.

‘Ok. Do you know what’s going on?’ Trunks and Goten asked.

‘Vaguely. You want me to keep an eye out for someone suspicious. Then if I do, contact the others.’ Piccolo replied.

‘That’s about it.’ Trunks and Goten replied.

‘Got it. Have fun.’ Piccolo said before disappearing.

‘At least that’s taken care of.’ Goten stated.

‘Right.’ Trunks agreed.

“Well, here we are. What do you think?” Goten asked when they stopped in front of a large building that looked like a cross between a cabin and a gigantic pizza. By that, I mean it’s a cabin painted to look like a giant pizza—the entire building—all the way around.

“Ok then…” Trunks spoke, staring in disbelief at the building in front of him.

“It’s cool right? And don’t worry; it’s not one of those family places with all the kids equipment to play on. It’s actually a nice sit-down place. I mean sure, it does have a small play area like Wac-Donalds, but nothing like Bucky Cat’s (Chuck E Cheese).” Goten explained.

“Ok. Let’s go in.” Trunks sighed, holding Peach as they all started walking into the building.

“Hello, and welcome to Pizza Cabin. Four?” A hostess politely greeted them once they walked up three steps.

“Yes.” Goten answered.

“Are you here for the buffet?” The hostess politely asked.

“No. We’re here for build your own pizza and the salad, pasta and dessert bars.” Goten answered.

“The salad and dessert bars come with all meals, Sir.” The hostess corrected with a small smile.

“Ok.” Goten said, becoming flustered.

“Please follow me.” The hostess instructed, leading the way.

“Right this way.” The hostess once again spoke, leading the group into a different area.

The first area was filled—and meant mainly for families.

“Ok, here we go. Your waiter/waitress will be by shortly to take your orders. If you have a specific order, just let them know. The pasta and salad bars in this area are on the back wall. The dessert bar is on the opposite side of the room. There are salad and pasta bars in the other area as well, but this way is more convenient. If that’s all, have a nice day.” The hostess informed them before bowing and walking away.

The hostess placed them at a decent-sized booth: 

The girls sat on the inside. 

The guys sat on the outside.

“Thank you.” Peach and Mocha thanked with smiles.

“Do you know what you want?” Mocha asked, looking at everyone.

“I want pasta with breadsticks—and taco pizza without onions.” Peach spoke up, looking at a menu.

“Salad?” Mocha asked, looking at Peach.

“No—not today.” Peach replied.

“Are you ok?” Mocha asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m ok. I’m just not very hungry. I am, but not like normal.” Peach answered.

“That’s the Senzu Bean I gave you. Normally, it makes it so the person who eats it is full for up to ten days. For Saiyans, it’s usually only a few days. With you, however… I don’t know. Normally, people aren’t hungry only an hour or so later—not even Goku. I guess… Every type of species are different. I’m just glad it healed you right away.” Trunks explained, looking at the girls.

“Oh.” The girls replied, understanding.

“Hello, I’m Kellen, and I’ll be your waiter this afternoon. Can I start you off with something to drink?” Their waiter, Kellen, asked, looking at the group. 

Kellen looked to be in his mid-twenties with short brown hair and brown eyes; he was tall and thin.

“Can I get a medium mango smoothie?” Mocha politely asked.

“Of course. And you?” Kellen asked, looking at Peach.

“Can I get a medium strawberry-banana smoothie?” Peach softly asked.

“Ok. You two?” Kellen asked, looking at Trunks and Goten.

“I’ll just have a large chocolate shake.” Trunks ordered his drink.

“I’ll also have a large chocolate shake.” Goten replied.

“Do you know what you’d like to eat, or do you need time? It says here you’ve also requested the pasta bar?” Kellen asked, looking at everyone.

“Yes, we want the pasta bar as well. I know what I want, and Peach knows what she wants. What about you two?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten and Mocha.

“Oh, I know what I’m getting.” Goten replied with his big, stupid smile.

“I know as well.” Mocha replied.

“Girls, go ahead.” Trunks and Goten insisted, looking at the girls.

“Ok, I’ll just have a salad and some pasta with cheesy bread.” Mocha gave her order.

‘The people of Jade don’t eat much.’ Goten spoke to Trunks.

‘Yeah, I figured as much.’ Trunks replied.

“Can I get a small taco salad without onions and with a side of breadsticks and cheese sauce along with some pasta?” Peach softly asked.

“Of course.” Kellen replied with a polite smile before turning to Trunks and Goten.

“I’ll have an extra-large meat lovers pizza with sausage, pepperoni, Canadian bacon, cheeseburger chunks, black olives, and extra cheese with a side of mozzarella sticks and marinara sauce. I’ll be having a salad and pasta as well.” Trunks gave his order.

“And for you?” Kellen asked Goten after writing Trunks's order.

“I’d like a medium steak pizza with red and green peppers, mushrooms with steak sauce for the sauce, a medium mac & cheese pizza with extra cheese, a medium taco pizza with everything, breadsticks, cheesy-garlic bread, and the chicken strips. And could I get guacamole either on the taco pizza or on the side?”

“Uh-huh… Of course. Is that all?” Kellen replied and asked in disbelief.

“Yep, I believe that’s everything.” Trunks and Goten replied.

“Ok. I’ll put that in for you. You can get pasta and salad whenever you’d like.” Kellen informed before walking away.

“Ok. Shall we go get salad and pasta?” Trunks asked, looking at the girls.

“Yeah.” Peach and Mocha replied.

“Goten, since you’re not getting either or, stay here and watch the table.” Trunks instructed, looking at Goten.

“Fine…” Goten mumbled. But he knew Trunks was right; they had nothing to indicate they were sitting at the table. Someone could think it’s empty and place someone else there.

** Five Minutes Later:  **

Trunks and the girls returned, and Goten got out so that Mocha could get in. Also, their drinks and appetizers arrived.

** Two Hours Later:  **

Lunch went without any problems—except the occasional giggling girls that tried hitting on Trunks and Goten—with Peach and Mocha sitting right there.

Peach was confused and hurt as to why they were doing that. However, those feelings went away when Trunks put his arms around her and kept his hand on the table so that others could see his wedding ring.

Mocha, on the other hand, was livid; she scared a few girls away.

When it was time to pay, Trunks and Goten split the bill of $78.38. They ate everything, shocking the waiter, manager, and owner. However, it gave the owner a new idea.

If you order and can eat two large pizzas, a large bowl of pasta, a large salad, and your choice of four breadsticks, garlic knots, cheesy bread, or cheesy garlic bread, your meal will be free.

Goten was the first to do and get his picture taken and placed on the wall. In the end, Goten got a large bowl of pasta and salad as well. He’s so proud of himself.

“What are we going to see?” Trunks asked as they left the restaurant.

“We’re going to see, _ Hell Hath No Fury _. A friend from school recommended it.” Goten answered.

“You’re in school?” Trunks asked, confused; he didn’t think he enrolled in college yet.

“No. I graduated last year, remember? And no, I’m still not in college—much to Mom’s disdain. I’m afraid to tell her that I really don’t want to go to college right now.” Goten sighed.

“I’ll stand by you when you want to tell her.” Mocha told Goten.

“No. Sorry. What I mean is, if you’re there, you’ll get yelled at because it’ll be your fault. Trust me; I know my mother. I don’t want her to yell at and blame you for something that’s not your fault.” Goten explained.

“Does she not like me?” Mocha asked, confused and hurt.

“No, she likes you. She’s just set on me going to college and get a good job. But I want to go out and do other things. Of course, I’ll get a job, but—I don’t know.” Goten sighed.

“I’ll stand by your side. You’re stuck with me. And that means we stick together through thick and thin no matter what.” Mocha stated with a smile, putting her foot down.

“Mocha…” Goten started to protest.

“I’M STANDING BY YOUR SIDE.” Mocha growled, looking directly at Goten, scaring him a little.

“Ok.” Goten said right away, backing up a little.

“Good.” Mocha happily spoke with a smile.

“So, what is this movie?” Trunks asked, changing the subject.

“Horror movie about revenge. I wasn’t given a lot of details, but it came from a friend who is a horror buff; he knows his horror. And he does too. I’ve seen a few movies recommended before, and they were good. He said it was a good one to watch with the girlfriend because it’s empowering or something like that.” Goten explained.

“Horror?” Peach asked, nervous. The last horror movie she watched was _ The Oasis _ when she lost Chubby Bunny to Bulla.

“I’ll be with you the entire time. And again, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.” Trunks assured her.

“Ok. I’ll try it at least.” Peach replied.

“Are you sure?” All three of them asked her.

“Yeah.” Peach replied with a determined smile.

“Ok. Come on; let’s go.” Goten instructed, leading the way.

“What are you seeing and how many?” An unhappy ticket person asked, looking at Goten.

“Four to see _ Hell Hath No Fury _, please.” Goten politely asked.

“Are you all seventeen?” The ticket person dully asked, looking at everyone—mainly the girls.

“Yes, we’re all seventeen and older.” Goten calmly answered.

“IDs, please.” The ticket person instructed.

“ID?” Peach asked, confused.

“Don’t worry; I have yours.” Trunks replied, pulling his and her IDs out of his wallet while Goten and Mocha got theirs.

“Heh. Ok. That’ll be thirty even.” The ticket person told them, handing Goten their IDs back.

Goten gave him the money, “Thank you. You’re on the west side in Cinema ** 7 **. Enjoy the movie.” The ticket person told them before they headed to where all the snacks and drinks were.

“Do you want anything?” Trunks and Goten asked, looking at the girls.

“Can I just get a cherry slushy? I’m not all that hungry.” Peach answered.

“I’ll just have a water, please.” Mocha replied.

“Can I help you?” An older female asked, looking at them with a smile.

“Yes, can we get a medium cherry slushy, a water, a large Root Beer, a large Pepsi, two nachos, and three large pretzels with cheese sauce?” Trunks asked the person.

** Medium Slushy **: $5.50

** Water: ** $1.00

** Large Root Beer **: $7.50

** Large Pepsi: ** $7.50

** Two Nachos: ** $6.50 * 2 = $13.00

** Three Large Pretzels: ** $5.50 * 3 = $16.50

** Three Cheese Sauce: ** $.50 * 3 = $1.50

“Ok. Your total is $52.50.” The lady told Trunks the price.

Goten paid to get in, so Trunks is paying for the snacks—which is where theaters get you. Snacks and drinks are always more expensive than getting into the theater itself.

“Thank you. $2.50 is your change. Please wait at the end of the counter for your food. Enjoy your move.” The lady politely instructed as she handed Trunks his money.

“Thank you.” Everyone replied, heading to the end of the counter to wait for their food. Someone behind the lady filled the drinks and handed them to Trunks, who passed them to the others.

“Are you ok?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach.

“Yeah. Just a little nervous is all.” Peach softly answered with a smile.

“About the movie? Thank you.” Trunks asked and then thanked someone who brought them their nachos and pretzels.

“Yeah. I don’t know why, but I don’t have a good feeling about it. I don’t know… Maybe it’s because of the last horror movie we watched.” Peach admitted.

“Don’t worry; I’ll be with you the entire time.” Trunks assured Peach.

“Ok.” Peach replied with a soft smile.

“What Cinema did he say we were in again?” Goten asked, looking at the others.

“God, you’re hopeless.” Trunks stated, looking at Goten.

“Do you remember what he said?” Goten asked, challenging Trunks.

“West side, Cinema ** 7 **.” Trunks replied, remembering what the ticket guy said.

“That is what he said.” Mocha agreed with a sigh.

“Let’s just go.” Goten huffed, defeated.

“** 1 ** . ** 2 ** . ** 3 ** . ** 4 ** . ** 5 ** . ** 6 ** . Ah. Here we are. Cinema ** 7 **.” Goten happily announced.

“Let’s head in.” Trunks simply said. 

He was worried about Peach; she looked uncomfortable and didn’t want to be there. She was only there for him, Mocha, and Goten; she wanted to have fun with all of them.

She had a bad feeling about this movie—as she should.

The movie poster next to the door was of three young women with all sorts of weapons, standing in front of what looked like some kind of abandoned building. There was some text at the bottom, just under the women’s feet—kind of like they were standing on them.

“** Hell ** hath no fury like a woman scorned? You have no idea.”

“What about ** Hell ** hath no fury like ** THREE ** women scorn?”

“What would you do for the people closest to you?”

“How far would _ you _ go for ** REVENGE **?”

“What would you do for you?”

“What would do for others?”

“** HELL HATH NO FURY! **”

“Are you two ready?” Goten asked, looking back at Trunks and Peach.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Peach apologized as she followed along with Trunks right behind her.

There weren’t a lot of people in the cinema—maybe four or five other people.

“Where are we going?” Mocha asked, looking at Goten.

“All the way up.” Goten answered.

“I don’t think so. Maybe halfway. Think of Peach. She’s already got sensitive hearing. Going all the way up, right under the speakers is probably not the best.” Trunks argued.

“How do you know that?” Goten asked, looking at Trunks.

“He’s not wrong. Cats and dogs have heightened and more sensitive hearing than Humans and Saiyans.” Peach softly spoke up.

“Fine…” Goten mumbled; he wanted to go way up top to be behind everyone so he and Mocha can make out. Mocha also wanted that.

“Why don’t we split up for the movie? Goten and I will go all the way up, and you two can sit somewhere in the middle. Then when the movie ends, we can meet up at the entrance and go somewhere after. I mean, we can’t talk during the movie anyway.” Mocha explained, making a deal.

At that point, Trunks knew what they were going to do.

As for Peach—it went over her head.

“Works for me.” Trunks and Goten stated.

“Ok.” Peach responded, confused.

“See you after the movie.” Goten and Mocha said, heading up while Trunks Peach found a spot in the middle of the fourth row.

“They don’t really plan on watching the movie; they’re going to make out. And you can’t talk during the movie because it’s rude to the other people here. So if you need to say something, just whisper it.” Trunks explained once they were situated.

“Oh. Ok.” Peach replied, understanding as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Soon after, the credits started rolling.

No other people showed up. 

Kind of figures; this movie had been out for a few weeks now.

The movie started with _ a half-naked female screaming for help while running from an abandoned building. _

_ However, she didn’t make it far; someone threw an ax at her head—direct hit. _

Peach jumped right away, but she didn’t scream.

_ Fade to black—and… _

** _ One Year Later:  _ **

_ We’re introduced to three different girls and their day-to-day lives. _

** _ Mika _ ** _ : a sixteen-year-old high school student with waist-length blood-red hair and purple eyes. She’s a shy bookworm who spends most of her time at the library or in her room. She’s bullied by most, so the library and her room are her safe places. Her mom is absent most of the time, and her older stepbrother creeps her out. Dad’s not in the picture, and stepdad is dead. _

** _ Angel _ ** _ : an eighteen-year-old high school “slutty” party girl with shoulder-length dirty blond hair and blue eyes. While she’s still in school, she rather be partying at clubs—getting in using a fake ID. She parties all the time to avoid going home to her drug-addicted mother and her abusive husband. She’s labeled “slutty” not because she has sex but rather because of her clothes. _

** _ Raina _ ** _ : a twenty-one-year-old high school dropout with attitude with brown hair reaching just below her neck and green eyes. She dropped out of high school because her boyfriend at the time dosed her drink and raped her while unconscious. He and two of his best friends went around school, telling everyone she slept with all three of them—at the same time—in multiple positions. She was labeled a slut. _

_ Some days later (roughly twenty minutes into the movie), all three girls ended up at some safety assembly at the town hall. Girls have been going missing and later turn up dead. _

_ They just went over the basics: _

  * _Curfew_
  * _Buddy system_
  * _Don’t go with strangers_

_ Bla, bla, bla… _

_ After the assembly, Raina, Angel, Mika, and a few other girls were grabbed from behind and knocked out. _

_ When they came to after however long, they were gagged, tied to mattresses, and were in what looked like an abandoned building. The only things they had on were their bras and panties. _

_ After a few minutes, some men, including Mika’s stepbrother, Angle’s teacher, and Raina’s ex and his friends, walked in. _

_ The men said nothing; they just went over to and started raping the girls. _

Peach lost it.

“Trunks help them; you have to help them. Why isn’t anyone helping them?” Peach cried before getting up and running out of the cinema.

“Peach calm down; it’s ok. It’s not real; it’s just a movie. Just like _ The Oasis _, it’s not real. They’re just actors and actresses. No one is actually being raped; it’s just for the movie.” Trunks explained after he caught up with Peach.

“W-w-why? Why would someone make a movie about that?” Peach asked, confused as tears just poured down her cheeks.

“I don’t know other than there are people out there who get a kick out of it. Peach, I’m sorry. I didn’t know this movie had rape in it. If I had known, I would’ve suggested we watch something else. Do you want to home? Or something else?” Trunks asked, looking at Peach.

“No… I want to finish the movie…” Peach answered, trying to rub her tears away.

“Are you sure?” Trunks asked, shocked.

“No… But it wouldn’t be right to just leave in the middle of the move Goten paid to get in.” Peach softly answered.

After Peach calmed down enough to go in, Trunks saw she wasn’t going to give up; he just sighed, “Ok. Let’s go.” 

They had been out of the cinema for roughly ten minutes now; the rape scene should be over by now.

Nope.

The scene didn’t end until Trunks and Peach got back to their seats. 

_ The guys had just finished raping the girls and were leaving but said they would be right back. _

_ While they were gone, Raina managed to get her arms free and then her legs. She was pissed; this was the second time she was raped. _

_ And not only her—a bunch of other innocent girls. _

_ Instead of just leaving, she released all the other girls from their restraints and helped them up. _

_ The girls ran to a window, looked out. _

_ When it looked like the coast was clear, they climbed out one by one. Raina was; first, she would help all the others out. _

_ Angel was next, followed by Mika, who reminded Raina of her younger sister (the girl at the beginning of the film). _

_ After Mika was on the ground, other girls started coming out. _

_ Raina told each of them to run and don’t look back. _

_ There were three girls left in the abandoned building, with one climbing out the window when the men came back. _

_ The three girls inside were killed right away. The girl climbing out the window got a few feet from the building when she was shot in the head. _

_ Along with Raina, Angel, and Mika, four other girls got out. _

_ Two of the four other girls were killed by the men. _

_ Out of fear and paranoia, one of the four girls attempted suicide but was found by her parents just in time. The last of the four girls successfully committed suicide. _

_ Raina, Angel, and Mika went missing. They had been staying at Raina’s cabin (used to belong to her deceased grandparents), coming up with ways to get revenge. But they needed time to make a plan; these men had been planning this for over two years. However, the girls didn’t have that long. Who knows how long it’d be before they found new victims? _

_ Also, they had to stay hidden so that the men wouldn’t find them. _

_ Mika was too nice to go through with any of the plans, but she came up with everything, including creating the traps. _

_ The rest of the film is just the girls stalking the men before eventually slowly and painfully torturing them before killing them. _

We all know Goten and Mocha missed most of the movie because they were making out.

Peach tried, but she couldn’t; she hid her face in Trunks’s chest until he put his foot down and convinced her that it was ok to leave the movie. She tried; that’s all that matters. 

Why stay?

What’s the point?

Peach didn’t like the movie.

Trunks didn’t like the movie.

They went to the lobby, sat at a table, and waited for the movie to end and for Goten and Mocha to meet them.

Trunks spent that time hugging and rubbing Peach’s back, calming her down.

“I’m sorry.” Peach apologized—again.

“It’s not your fault. The movie just wasn’t good. I promise, the next movie we watch will be funny or something.” Trunks promised.

“Ok.” Peach softly replied.

“Hey, what’s going on? I thought we were going to meet outside the cinema.” Goten asked, walking over to Trunks and Mocha.

“What happened?” Mocha asked, concerned, noticing the tear stains on Peach’s cheeks.

“Did you know there was rape in that movie?” Trunks asked, looking directly at Goten.

“What? No. Why? Was there?” Goten asked, confused.

“Yeah… A good ten or so minutes of it. I’m sure it brought up memories for Peach. And it just wasn’t a good movie; we walked out.” Trunks replied, looking at Goten.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I only caught the last twenty minutes of the movie. Now it makes since as to why they were killing off those men.” Goten absentmindedly stated, looking at Trunks.

“Whatever. It’s done and over with. Where to next?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten; he was in charge of all this.

“I was hoping to go to the beach…” Goten sighed, looking at Trunks.

“Ok.” Peach spoke up.

“Do you know what a beach is?” Goten asked.

“Yes, I know.” Peach answered. 

It was then she realized Mocha must’ve told them about her fear of water.

“Are you sure?” Trunks asked, looking at her.

“Yes. As long as I don’t have to go near the water, I’ll be ok.” Peach answered.

“Ok.” Trunks replied with a smile; he saw she was trying to get over the movie by having fun. It was both a relief and a worry.

“To the beach!” Goten and Mocha happily exclaimed, leading the way.

Trunks and Goten flew the girls to the beach, and all was good—until it wasn’t…


End file.
